I'm Terrified To Speak
by paranorama-alchemy
Summary: Roxy is brand new to Baltimore, and she wants to be famous. She meets All Time Low. Will they let her join the band? An All Time Low fanficton.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm going to be updating this story a lot, because unlike the other stories I have going (besides Lexi's) I just don't want to write. Roxy's story makes me want to write, and I only get that feeling when I write for Lexi and Dani, so hopefully you guys like this story as much as you guys love/loved those. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or any other name brand I use in this story**

**REVIEW**!

* * *

Roxy POV  
I sighed and brought the last box into my room, then I collapsed onto my bed. Finally, I thought, after two weeks we were finally moved in.

Here's my "life summary", or whatever you want to call it. I'm Roxanna Marie Saxton, but I go by Roxy. I'm eighteen, and my family and I just moved from Rhode Island to Baltimore, Maryland. I'm a senior in high school, which starts in two days, and I'm majoring in Music. (I want to be in a band and be famous one day.)

My life sucks. My parents fight every second they get, they want to know everything about my personal life, my dad is WAY too overprotective of me, and both of my parents are drunks. It's actually pretty amazing how they still jobs, considering their both lawyers and have shown to up to trials semi-drunk before.

Shaking my head of the depressing thoughts, I got up from my bed and walked downstairs to see if my parents needed helped unpacking.

"Do you need help?" I asked my mom, who was putting dishes away in the cupboard.

"No, I got it," she replied, "did you unpack?"

"Yeah," I lied, I would do it later. It's not like she was going to check, anyway. "Does dad need help?"

"No, he's putting the T.V in the den, so he's got it covered," she mumbled.

"Okay," I sighed, looking around the house. Everything looked to be in place, couches in the family room, appliances in the kitchen, and the house overly clean.

My bedroom was upstairs, along with the den, and I had my own bathroom. My parents bedroom, their bathroom, the family room and kitchen was downstairs. I had a feeling I wasn't going to be spending a lot time downstairs.

When I looked out the window I saw the tree's gently swaying in the breeze, so a thought popped into my head.

"Hey mom, can I go running?" I asked her, heading to the front door.

"Sure, come home soon," she answered.

"'Kay," I replied, walking out the door.

I was jogging down the street when I saw them. Four guys, three of which were hot. They were hanging out in a driveway, loudly talking. One of them was doing kick flips on a skateboard.

"Hey!" One of them yelled, waving at me. He was by far the hottest, with brunette hair that was the same color as mine.

"Hey!" I shouted back, slowing my pace. The guys waved me over, so I walked up the driveway and stood by a tall, lanky guy with black hair and a thick, blond streak in his bangs.

"Hi," the blond one, with the skateboard greeted me.

"Hey," I replied, looking around.

"What's you name?" The hot one asked me, and I smiled.

"Roxy, and you guys?" I inquired.

"I'm Alex," the hot one pointed to himself, "that's Zack," he pointed to the blond with the skateboard, "that's Rian," he pointed to a buff guy who was leaning against a car, "and that's Jack," the one who I was standing beside.

"And together we're All Time Low," Rian said, proudly.

"What's that?" I questioned, chucking.

"A band," Zack replied, "I'm bassist, Rian's drums, Jack's guitar, and Alex's vocals and rhythm guitar."

"What kind of music do you play!" I asked, slightly yelling.

"Alternative," Alex replied, laughing, "why?"

"That's my favorite genera, and because I want to be famous," I answered.

"Are you in a band?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Nope," I said, popping my lips on the 'p', "but I want to be."

The guys shared a look with each other, then they looked back at me.

"You should come to one of our practices," Alex said, "we could work something out."

"Sounds cool," I replied, freaking out on the inside, but trying to keep it cool. "I'd like that."

"What school do you go to?" Rian asked me.

"Dulaney," I replied, groaning. I hated being the new kid in school, everywhere you went people looked at you like you had four heads.

"So do we!" Jack yelled, "this rocks!"

"Yeah," I laughed, this boy is insane, I thought.

"You get use to him," Zack said, rolling his eyes,

"Okay," I sighed, "I have to go, my mom's probably freaking out right now," I started to walk out of the driveway.

"Bye!" The guys yelled, waving at me. I waved back then started jogging home, a grin plastered on my face. 


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm seriously falling in love with this story, so I really hope you are!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or any other name brand I use in this story**

**REVIEW!**

**OH I forgot to do this last time! Okay, some new story suggestions! **

**.Saved. her story is "I'm Coming With You, All Time Low"**

**hometown-hero-national-nobody her story is "What's My Age Again?" (update soon! By the way, LOL)**

**and last but not least, Carlin Davis "I Wanna Feel Weightless"**

**Check them out!**

**

* * *

**Roxy POV

My alarm clock started beeping, signaling that I had to get up for school. It was five in the morning, kill me.

"No," I moaned, rolling over in bed and turning off my clock. I got out of bed and stretched my arms over my head, then I jumped up and down a little to wake myself up.

Shaking my side swept bangs out of my eyes, I walked into my bathroom to get a shower, hoping that woke me up.

~!~

I got out of the shower and dried myself off, then plugged in my Chi straighter. Waiting on it to get hot I went back to my room to get dressed.

When I entered my walk-in closet I paused, trying to think of an outfit. Finally I thought of the perfect thing to wear. I dug around my jeans, trying to find my grey skinny jeans, and slipping them on, I grabbed my white Bamboozle Road Show concert shirt and put it on.

Exiting my closet, I grabbed my backpack and slung it over my shoulder. I took my house keys and cell phone off of my dresser and shoved them in my back pocket, then I walked down the stairs, trying to be quiet because my parents were still sleeping.

I searched our cabinets in the kitchen, trying to find the granola bars. Once I found them I got one out of the box and walked out of the front door, starting my walk to school.

I was just reaching the end of my driveway when a car pulled in front of me and stopped. I saw the window roll down and I smiled when I saw the driver was Rian.

"Hey Roxy!" He yelled, waving at me.

"What's up?" I asked him, slightly leaning into his car window.

"Going to pick the guys up, wanna ride?" Rian asked, grinning.

"Sure," I shrugged, then I walked around the car and got into the passenger side.

"You might want to sit in the back," Rian suggested, starting to drive down the road, "Jack goes nuts when he doesn't get the passenger seat."

"But," I looked into the back seat, "there's not enough room for everyone in your car. Only two people can fit in the back seat."

"Then your going to sit on someone," Rian replied, laughing. "Pick, Zack or Alex."

I rolled my eyes at him and turned on his car radio, switching it until I found a station that was playing Blink-182, I started to softly sing along.

We pulled up a simple house with a plush green lawn, and I saw Zack come out of the house. He ran down his lawn and threw himself into the car.

"Freakin dogs," he mumbled, buckling up.

"Did I miss something?" I inquired, looking at the two guys.

"Zack's dogs hate him," Rian explained, starting to drive again, "and they chase him when he leaves the house."

"That sucks," I mumbled, "you should just sell them."

"Are you a cold hearted bitch?" Zack asked me, and I laughed.

"No, I'm just bitchy in the morning," I replied, looking out of the window, "where the hell are we?"

"This is the neighborhood where Alex lives," Rian answered me, pulling up to a driveway that led to a three story house.

"Is he…" I left the sentence hanging, hoping the guys would understand what I was saying.

"Yes, his parents have money," Zack replied, chuckling, "but he's not a snobby rich kid, he's actually pretty down to earth in that respect."

I nodded my head, and watched Alex walk down his driveway, and climb in the car.

"C'mon Roxy, you know you have to move," Rian said, nudging me with his elbow.

"Ugh," I groaned, "fine. Alex I'm sitting on you." I got out of the car and opened the door, and climbed onto Alex's lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist and closed the car door.

Rian smirked and pulled back onto the road to pick up Jack.

"So Roxy, how ya doing?" Alex asked me, smiling.

"Good, can't wait to hear you guys play later today," I replied. And I really was excited, they had agreed I would listen to them play songs this whole week, and on Friday we would see if I wanted to join the band.

"I can't wait for you to hear them, I know you'll love them. I mean, how could not? The lead singer's hot, so you gotta love the band," Alex winked at me.

"Oh yeah, he's sexy," I replied, playing along.

Alex grinned and kissed me on the cheek, then leaned back into the seat of the car.

"And this is where Jack lives," Rian said, pulling into a driveway. The house was really cute, a small two story, and you could see Jack's outline in the doorframe. Giving his mom a kiss on the cheek, he ran out the door and got into the car.

"Hey Roxy!" Jack greeted me, "what are you doing here?"

"Rian gave me a ride," I replied, "so when does school start?"

"In fifteen minutes, so hold on," Rian said, pushing down on the gas peddle, and speeding the rest of the way to school.

~!~

"Oh no," I mumbled, walking into the classroom, "I feel like you guys are stalking me."

Alex, Jack, Rian and Zack turned around from their desk and smiled at me.

"We are," Alex replied, widening his eyes, "I know where you are at every minute of the day."

"Creepy," I stated, sitting down at the desk in front of Jack's.

So far, out of a four block schedule, I had at least one of the guys in my class. In first block, English, I had it with Rian and Zack. Second block, choir, I had with Alex. Then we all had lunch together, then I went to environmental science with Jack, and now here we all are, in forth block, which was world history.

"Roxy are you riding home with us?" Rian asked me, and I nodded my head.

"Woo!" Alex shouted, "you get to sit on me again."

I smiled and rolled my eyes at Alex. The teacher walked into the room, so we all turned around in our desks and tried to pay attention.

I sighed and let my mind wander, I ended up thinking about Alex. I had a feeling I was starting to like him more than a friend, and the crazy thing was, I think he was flirting with me too.**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**You all should LOVE this one, LOL. I'm going to try and update this story one more time today, hopefully. I don't have any homework from school, so I have no reason not to.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or any other name brand I use in this story**

**Reviews are loved!**

**

* * *

**Roxy POV

I climbed out of Rian's car, holding the door open for Alex and Zack.

My first day of school was over and I actually had fun. It helped knowing I had the guys in at least one class with me. Plus, the teachers hadn't given me any homework.

"So Rox," Rian said, leading me into his house, "this is my home."

"It's cute!" I gushed, marveling at the simplicity of the house. Wood floors, a smaller kitchen, and an overall homey vibe.

"We practice in the basement," Alex said, grabbing my hand and pulling me to the hallway that led to basement stairs. I ran down them and smiled, the room was separated into two halves. One half had the microphone stands, guitars, drum set and amps set up, the other half had a black, leather wrap around couch and a big screen T.V.

"I love it," I stated, looking around, "I really do."

"Good," Rian replied, pulling a bar stole out from behind one of the amps and leaning it against the wall, "you can sit there."

"Thanks," I mumbled sitting down.

"Okay, so the first song is called Noel," Alex stated, handing me a piece of notebook paper with lyrics scribbled down on it, "you'll like it."

"I'm sure I will," I replied, and the guys started playing the song. I mouthed the words while Alex sang them, trying to comment the words and pitches to my memory.

By the time the song was over I was amazed, the guys were actually pretty incredible.

"Wow," I breathed, "you were right Alex, I loved it!"

"Really?" He asked, his eyes lighting up.

"Yes!" I screamed, "you guys have talent."

"Why, thank you," Jack said, taking a bow.

"So after hearing us play," Rian started, walking around his drum set, "would you be interested in joining the band?"

"I would," I replied, "you guys rock, of course I would want to."

"Cool," Alex smiled, "so tomorrow can we hear you sing?"

"Sure," I shrugged, "can you guys play Reckless Abandon by Blink-182?"

"You wanna sing that song?" Jack asked, "hell yeah!"

"Of course," I said, in a "duh" tone, "it's a classic. I go higher on some parts, but other than that I can keep it at lower pitch."

"Sounds good," Zack said, "tomorrow should be interesting."

"It shall," I replied, "so what do you guys do now?"

"Well normally practice is until five-thirty," Alex explained, "but I'm tired."

"Me too," Zack agreed, "school takes it out of ya."

"I gotta go," Jack mumbled, checking his phone, "family dinner tonight."

"I'll drive you home," Zack replied, "Rian, can I take your car?"

"Yep," Rian answered, throwing him the keys, "just pick me and Roxy up tomorrow."

"Will do!" Zack yelled, both him and Jack running up the stairs and slamming the door shut.

"Um," I mumbled, crossing my arms over my chest, "I'm going to go."

"Me too," Alex agreed, following me up the stairs.

"Have a good night!" Rian shouted, turning on the T.V.

"You too!" I yelled back, then I walked out of his house.

"So," Alex said, walking with me, "what are you going to do?"

"Go hang out in a park," I replied, starting to walk toward the old rundown playground by my house, "it's a great place to think."

"Mind if I join you?" Alex asked, giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Sure," I answered, "I bet I can beat you there."

"Oh really?" He inquired, raising an eyebrow at me, "fine, three, two, one."

I started sprinting toward the playground, trying to outrun Alex. Both of us were evenly matched, so when we made it to the playground, it was a tie.

"You suck," I gasped, "I always won at my track meets."

"You ran track?" Alex asked me, sitting down on a rusty swing.

"Yeah, I was the star of the team," I answered, "what about you?"

Alex laughed, "I sing and play guitar. And write. Nothing else."

"That's cool," I mumbled.

"So why didn't you go home?" Alex inquired, "you look like the girl who loves her family."

I chuckled, "you couldn't be more wrong about me."

"Really?" He pouted, "normally I'm good at reading people."

"I'm a closed book," I replied, "you have to really get to know me to find out what I'm made of."

"Will I get that chance?" Alex inquired.

"Yeah," I answered, "you will."

"How about this Saturday?" Alex grinned, "you, me, dinner?"

I blushed, "did you just me out?"

"Yep," he replied, taking my hand, "please?"

"Why not," I answered, "it'll be fun."

"Oh trust me," he said standing up, "it will. But now I must go, I have a feeling my mom's freaking out right now."

"How are you going to get home?" I asked him, following him out of the park.

"I hadn't thought about that," he confessed, scratching the back of neck.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand, "you can borrow my car."

"Thanks," he sighed, "I thought I was going to have to hitchhike."

"Never," I replied, both of us walking into my driveway. I let him into my house and sighed, my parents were sitting at the kitchen table, sipping wine. I grabbed my can keys off the hook and handed them to him.

"Thanks," he mumbled, "I'll bring it back tomorrow and we'll ride to school together."

"Sound good," I grinned. Alex smiled and pulled me into a hug, then kissed me on the cheek and left my house.

"What was that?" My dad asked, and his face was flushed. Which meant one thing, he was mad.**  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Haha, I hope you love it! **

**I have to admit, all of your comments make me laugh. In a good way though, I'm glad you all love Roxy as much as I do!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or any other name brand I use in this story**

**Review!**

**

* * *

**Roxy POV

"Um, uh," I stuttered, and I felt my face get hot, "nothing."

"It didn't seem like nothing," my dad challenged me, raising his eyebrow.

"It was one of my friends," I replied, "just a friend."

"Then what was the kiss about?" My mom inquired.

"Alex is a touchy person, always hugging and kissing people," I answered, hoping they bought it.

"Like gay?" My dad asked.

I had to swallow the giggles, Alex, out of all people, was not gay. "Sure dad," I replied, hoping it would get him to shut up.

"Oh," his face softened, "okay."

"Good," I muttered, "I'm going to go in my room." I started to climb the stairs and I walked into my room, sitting on my bed. I took my phone out of my pocket and opened a new text message.

_My dad thinks your gay_, I wrote and I sent it to Alex.

It took him less than a minute to reply, _What? Why!_

I chuckled,_ he flipped out when you kissed me on the cheek, and when I told him we were just friends, he asked if you were gay. I said yes._

_You're a bitch_, he replied, _what about Friday? What are you going to do then? _

"Fuck," I whispered under my breath. _You suck, now I have to go tell them you're not gay._

_Do you have to tell them we're going out?_ Was his response.

_Unfortunately_, I replied._Well I better do this now. Wish me luck!_

_Good luck babe! See you tomorrow! _

I smiled and shut my phone, then I walked out of my room, into the kitchen.

"Mom, dad," I said, getting their attention.

"Yes," my mom replied, arching her thin eyebrow, "do you need something?"

"I just wanted to tell you that Alex isn't gay," I took a breath, "and we're going out on Friday."

"Like a date?" My dad growled, and I nodded my head.

"What else have you lied about?" My mom yelled, throwing her arms in the air.

"Nothing!" I yelled, getting ready for the fight I had with my parents at least every two days.

"I don't like him," my dad stated, "he looks like a punk."

"He's a good guy dad, in fact, he might let me join his band," I said, and I sucked in breath, waiting on their reaction. My parents aren't big on my rockstar dream, they want me to become a lawyer, like them.

"A band?" My mom questioned, "how long have you been hiding this? Who else is in this "band?"

I sighed, "there's Alex, and then Jack, Rian and Zack. Their all great guys. Really."

"Well, I want to meet them," my dad announced, "if I like them you can join."

"Excuse me!" I shrieked, "I don't need your permission!"

"Oh, yes you do," my dad replied, angrily, "tomorrow, after school, you all are to come here."

"Fine," I groaned in defeat, knowing I could never win this fight. "Just be nice to them."

"I always am," my dad huffed, and I rolled my eyes, liar.

"Go up to your room," my mom said, "your father and I have to talk."

"Okay," I mumbled and I trudged up the stairs, slamming my bedroom door shut.

I had barely made into my room before the shouting started, my mom saying my dad was to harsh on me, my dad saying my mom was to easy on me. The usual fight. I grabbed my iPod off of my desk and turned the music to shuffle, hoping that would drown out the noise of my parents fighting, then I laid on my bed and closed my eyes.

~!~

I was woken up by my alarm clock, and I sat up. I was still in clothes from yesterday, and I chuckled, I must have been tired last night.

Deciding to be lazy today, I threw my hair up into a slopping pony-tail, and got dressed in a baggy t-shirt and basketball shorts. I slipped my converse onto my feet and grabbed my backpack, then I ran down the stairs.

Alex was parked in my driveway, his head leaned against the driver's seat and his eyes closed.

I softly opened the door to the car, then yelled "hello," at him.

His eyes widened and he glared at me, "you suck."

"Sorry," I shrugged, throwing my backpack into the backseat of the car.

"How'd you sleep?" He asked me, pulling out of my driveway and starting the drive to school.

"Really deeply," I sighed, "it was amazing. You?"

"Bad," he grumbled, "I kept having the same dream over and over."

"What was it about?" I inquired.

"My brother," he shrugged, "it's no big deal."

I nodded, sensing he wouldn't want to talk any more about it. "So, I have bad news."

"What's wrong?" He asked, his facial expression turning into concern.

"My dad flipped out when I told him everything, from you and I going out, to the band, and he's making you guys come over to my house after school," I explained.

"Is he scary?" Alex questioned, pulling into the school parking lot.

"Yep," I answered, getting out of the car, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," he shrugged, "we'll try and make the best of it."

I nodded my head, deep in thought. Alex walked beside me and wrapped an arm around my waist, leading me to my class.

~!~

"Why is everyone staring at me?" I asked Jack, who was sitting beside me at our lunch table.

Jack shrugged, "you pretty?"

Kara (Rian's girlfriend) rolled her eyes, "it's because of you and Alex."

"What about me?" Alex asked, him, Zack and Rian sitting down at our table.

"Everyone's staring at me," I replied, leaning on his shoulder.

Throughout the course of the day, Alex and I had become from just touchy-feely, to really touchy-feely. It seemed if he didn't have an arm around me, he was holding my hand. Or if we weren't holding hands I was leaning up against him, like now.

"Ignore them," he mumbled, kissing my forehead, "their just jealous."

I sighed and nodded my head, closing my eyes.

"So," Jack stated, "is your dad really bad, Roxy, or is he just bad?"

"He's really bad," I answered, "Kara, please tell me your coming. I don't think he'll yell so much if your there."

"Sure," she shrugged, "and once he does yell we'll go hang out in your room and let the guys suffer."

"Sounds good," I grinned. Even though I had only known Kara for a day and a half, she was already like my sister. We liked the same clothing companies, the same music, and we both had to put up with the guys.

The lunch bell rang and we all got up from our table, everyone mumbling "good-byes" to each other. Alex gave me a kiss on the cheek, then hooked his arm with Kara, both of them going to class together. I smiled, he was a goofy kid.

"Ready?" Jack asked me, and I nodded. I started to walk toward the hallway, then the floor disappeared. "Jack Barakat!" I yelled, hitting his back, "put me down!"

"No," he replied, walking us into the classroom. He set me down at my desk then sat down at the one behind me.

I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted, "not funny."

"Yeah it was," he replied, "you just won't admit it."

I shook my head and turned around, getting my homework out of my binder.

~!~

"Ready?" I asked everyone. We were all standing in a circle at the bottom of my driveway.

"Yeah," Zack answered, putting a tough face on, "let's get this over with."

I nodded and grabbed Alex's hand, all of us walking into my house.

I led everyone into my living room, where my parents were sitting on the loveseat. Kara and the guys sat on the couches and the floor, while I remained standing.

"Mom, dad," I said, "this is Alex, Jack, Zack, Rian, and Kara."


	5. Chapter 5

**Not my favorite, but I LOVE the end.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

**Review!**

**

* * *

**Roxy POV

"Nice to meet you," my dad said, stiffly.

"Same to you," Alex replied, and stood up to shake my dad's hand. The rest of the guys followed his example.

"So, tell me about this band," my mom said, glaring at the guys. All of us sat down, and Alex wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Well," Jack started, "we're called All Time Low."

"And we play alternative music," Zack interpreted.

"We've played a lot of shows out of state," Rian added.

"And we want Roxy to be in the band," Alex finished.

"I don't like it," my dad stated, "you can't make a living off of it."

"Yes I can," I defended myself, "all you have to do is get signed and your good for life!"

"And how do you get signed?" My mom asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Well," Alex started, "there are several ways. We have a show in two months in New York and there are going to be a lot of record companies there. We're hoping that's when it will happen."

"See mom, they have a plan," I said, "and if it doesn't work out, I'll go to college."

"I don't like it," my dad repeated, "but do whatever you want."

"Really!" I screamed, jumping up from the floor and hugging my parents, "I love you!"

"Okay," my mom mumbled, patting my back. I pulled away from her and went to stand by Alex again, he grinned at me.

"So, which one of you wants to date my daughter?" My dad inquired, glaring at all of the guys.

"And that's our cue to leave," Kara whispered, taking my hand and pulling me up to my room.

"Oh my God!" She screamed, "I don't if I should be happy for you, or terrified for Alex!"

I laughed, "how about both?"

"That works," she shrugged, hugging me. "Congrads!"

"Thanks!" I hugged her back tightly, "this is going to rock!"

"Oh yeah," she replied, pulling away from me and sitting on my bed, "and I finally have a girl to talk to!"

"You never had a girl to hang out with?" I asked her, sitting in my computer chair.

"Well," she shrugged, "I have, but they were just the guy's girlfriends."

"Okay," I replied.

"Speaking of dating," she smiled at me, "what's going on with you and Alex! I haven't seen him this happy in a while!"

I blushed, "we're going out Friday."

"Are you nervous?" She asked me, smiling.

"Yeah, kinda. I really like him," I felt my blush get redder.

"Aw, you two would be cute together," she stated, "and Rian and I need someone to double with."

"We'll see," I replied, secretly hopping she was right.

~!~

The guys came in a half an hour later, each of them grimacing.

"What happened?" I groaned, getting mad.

"He said if I tried to have sex with you he'll kill me," Alex replied, chuckling.

"He's so clueless," I stated, shaking my head.

"Wait," Jack said, laughing, "you're not a virgin?"

"No," I replied, chucking, "and I know none of you are."

"Wow," Kara said, "I would've thought you were a good girl."

"Nope," I popped my lips on the "p." "But I've never drank."

"Why not?" Zack asked, titling his head to the side.

"Um," I paused, "personal reasons."

The guys shook their head in understanding, deciding to leave the subject alone.

"Well as much fun as this was," Jack said, "I gotta get home."

"Same here," everyone but Alex agreed.

"Wanna come over to my house?" Alex asked me, and I smiled.

"Sure," I answered.

All of us walked down the stairs, mumbling a good bye to my parents. Alex and I got into my car, while everyone else got into Rian's.

~!~

Once we pulled into Alex's driveway, I took a deep breath, slightly freaking out. This was my first time meeting Alex's family.

"Hey," Alex whispered, grabbing my hand, "you'll be fine." The he leaned in and brushed his lips against mine.

I melted into the kiss and pulled him closer.**  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**You should be very happy that I updated this, because I'm dead tired right now! In school we had to canoe for two miles (and all of us forgot water) so when we got back to school, we were tired, were dying of thirst, and late for class. Great day! And I have to do this again tomorrow and Friday! So if my updates are kinda crappy, that's why. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or any other name brand I use in this story**

**REVIEW!**

**

* * *

**Roxy POV

I giggled and pulled away from him, "um, wow." I blushed.

Alex smirked, "we haven't even been on a date and we've already kissed."

"That doesn't bother me," I stated, getting out of the car. Alex grabbed my hand and we both walked into his house.

"Hello!" Alex called, walking into his living room. (I hadn't even seen the whole house and I knew it was HUGE.)

"In here, hun," Alex's mom replied, and Alex led me into his kitchen.

"Hey mom," Alex said, pulling out a chair and sitting at the bar, I followed his example.

"How was your day?" She asked, her back turned away from us, so she didn't know that I was here.

"Good," he answered, "mom, I want you to meet someone."

Alex's mom turned around and smiled at me, "I'm Alex's mom, Isobel, it's nice to meet you!"

She held out her hand and I shook it, "I'm Roxy."

"Tell me about yourself, Roxy," she said, turning back to the stove.

"Mom, I already did, she's the one whose going to be in the band," Alex replied, grinning at me.

"Oh," his mom sighed, "I've heard a lot about you, from Alex and his friends."

I blushed, "I hope it was good."

"It was," she replied, "you seem like a very sweet girl."

"Thanks," I mumbled, hating the attention I was getting.

Alex most of noticed because he got off of his chair and pulled on my hand. I got off my chair and Alex starting leading me to his staircase.

"We'll be hanging out in my room, mom," Alex stated, then led me into his room.

It was pretty small, compared to the rest of the house. He had a queen-sized bed against his wall, with a black bedspread. His walls were painted white, not that you could tell, because he had posters covering most of the walls. He also had a small desk facing the window in his room, which held a Composition notebook and a laptop. He had his acoustic guitar laying on the floor next to his bed.

Across from his bed was a plasma screen T.V, which was mounted on his wall.

Alex jumped onto his bed, leaving room for me, and I laid down next to him, with my head on his chest and his arms wrapped around my waist.

"This is so relaxing," he mumbled into my hair, and I nodded my head in agreement.

"By the way," I played with his fingers, "thank you."

"For what?" He inquired.

"Letting me join the band," I answered, "I can't thank you enough."

I felt him shrug, "it'll be good for the band to have a girl in it, make it more interesting. You'll start practicing with us tomorrow, is that cool?"

"Hell yeah," I replied, "I've memorized Noel and Circles, and I almost have Last Flight Home down."

"You're a fast learner," he mumbled.

"I know," I replied, "but can I ask you a question?" Alex nodded and I took a deep breath, "who's Noel about?"

Alex stiffened up, "an ex-girlfriend of mine. She moved away a year ago and I wrote that song for her after she moved."

"That's really sweet!" I smiled, happy to know that Alex could be a sweetheart.

"It doesn't bother you?" Alex inquired, his eyebrows furrowing together.

"Why should it? I'm not your girlfriend," I replied.

"Okay," Alex sat up, leaning against his headboard, and I did the same. "So, we kiss, and we're going out on Friday, and I'm still not your boyfriend?"

"Nope," I popped my lips on the "p."

"Okay then," Alex sighed, then got on his knees and grabbed my hands, "Roxy, will you be my girlfriend?" The he batted his long lashes and gave me puppy dog eyes.

Why not? I thought. "Yes."

Alex smiled widely at me, then pressed his lips to mine. I ran my hands though his hair, pulling lightly. Alex groaned and wrapped his arms around my waist, licking my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and let his tongue search my mouth, while I did the same to him.

"Alex, oh sorry!"

I pulled away from Alex to see his dad standing in his room, his hands over his eyes.

Alex chucked, "yes, dad?"

"I just wanted to say dinner was ready, but now I want to who this is," his dad replied.

I got off of Alex's bed, "I'm Roxy."

"I'm hope you two are dating and aren't just "hooking up", his dad replied with finger quotes around "hooking up."

"Yes, we're dating," I answered, blushing.

"Well then, welcome to the Gaskarth family! Just a warning, we're crazy." Alex's dad said, walking out of his bedroom, "oh and my name's Peter, but I prefer dad!"

"Okay!" I shouted back, then I turned around to Alex, "your family's really sweet."

He shrugged, "after the whole thing with my brother, we've just become really close."

"You never told me about that," I replied, "your brother."

Alex took a deep breath, "he killed himself. I was a sixteen and he was eighteen."

"Why?" I inquired, trying to hold back tears.

"He thought I got a lot of attention, and he was sick of it, so…" he left the sentence hanging.

I walked over to Alex and pulled him into a hug, and I let a few tears fall onto his shirt.

"Kids!" Alex's mom called, "dinner's getting cold!"

"C'mon," Alex said, "I'm starving."

"Me too," I agreed, then ran down the stairs.

~!~

I sighed, and opened my eyes. After dinner Alex and I went back to his room to watch T.V (and maybe make out…) and now we were just cuddling together. "Babe, what time is it?"

"Twelve," Alex replied, looking at his phone, "why?"

"My parents are probably flipping out right now," I mumbled, "but I'm too comfy to move."

"Then don't," Alex stated, "you can sleep with me."

"Yeah," I groaned, "I don't know."

"Please," Alex grabbed my hand, "please? Then we can just go to school from here. You'll wake up later!"

"Fine," I sighed, giving in, "just tonight."

"Okay," Alex grinned, pressing my lips to his.

I yawned, and nodded my head.

"Maybe we should go to bed, you look beat," he observed.

"I am," I replied, then throwing my shirt and jeans on his floor, I crawled into bed.

Alex stripped down to his boxers and joined me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I leaned into him and closed my eyes, falling asleep quickly.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry that this is short, but today was insane and I could only write this much. Long story short, for P.E today we went canoeing, and my canoe got rammed and it flipped over. So then we had to push it to the sandbar and while trying to flip the canoe over so my parter and I could get in, it landed on my head. So, not a good day! LOL. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**REVIEW!**

**

* * *

** Roxy POV

"Ugh," I moaned, rolling over. I squinted my eyes and my blood froze, where was I? I felt someone wrap an arm around my waist and I sighed, I was at Alex's.

"Hi," he whispered in my ear.

I turned over, laying my head on his arm, "hello."

"How'd you sleep?" He inquired.

"Very nicely," I grinned, "you?"

"Wonderfully," he answered, then his alarm went off. "C'mon, get up."

"No," I grumbled, snuggling under the covers, "tell the teachers I died, then I don't have to go."

I heard Alex chuckle, then got onto his bed, moving the sheets away from me. Then he picked me up from around the waist, and carried me to his closet.

"I hate you," I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"No you don't," he replied, "I'm to sexy to hate."

I rolled my eyes, "sure, babe."

"Here," he handed me a pair of basketball shorts and a white t-shirt. I slipped them on, then sat on Alex's bed, waiting for him to get ready.

~!~

"So," Jack said, as well sat down at the lunch table, "Rox, are you nervous?"

"Why would I be nervous?" I asked, trying to figure out what Jack was talking about.

"Rehearsal," Zack said, "it's your first time singing with us."

I shrugged, "I'm not nervous, I memorized almost all of the songs, and not to brag, I have a good voice, so it should be fun."

"Not to brag," Jack chuckled, "you're funny."

"Thanks," I muttered. "Holy shit!"

"What!" Everyone at the table yelled, their eyes wide.

"Ugh, I'm dead when I get home," I replied, just remembering that I never told my parents I was staying with Alex last night.

"Why?" Rian inquired.

"I, um," I stuttered, "I was at Alex's last night."

"Wow, dude!" Jack shouted, trying to high five Alex, "how was it?"

"We just slept," I corrected him, rolling my eyes.

"Damn," Jack whispered.

"But you didn't tell your parents," Zack stated, looking at me.

"No," I mumbled, "I'm dead."

"Sorry babe," Alex whispered, rubbing my back.

"Wait a second, babe? Roxy, fill me in," Kara said, speaking up for the first time.

"Alex and I are dating," I replied, smiling.

"Aw," she gushed, "that's so sweet. You and Alex should double with Rian and I at some point."

"That would be fun!" I yelled, "we must."

"Let's work on it," Kara replied.

"For sure," I said.

Kara nodded and I smiled at her. We were both already like sisters, something I've never had. Not only because I'm an only child, but also because I've always gotten along better with guys rather than girls.

The bell rang and we all stood up from our table.

Alex pulled me to his side and whispered, "see you later," in my ear, then pecked my lips. I sighed and pulled away from him, kissing his cheek once before hooking my arm with Jack's and both of us skipping to class.


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or any other name brand I use in this story**

**Review!**

**

* * *

**Roxy POV

"Hello," I whispered, walking into my house, praying my parents weren't home.

"Where have you been!" My dad shouted, running down the stairs. "Your mother and I have been worried sick!"

"Dad, chill," I said, "where's mom?"

"At trial," he replied.

Oh, joy.

"Listen, I'm okay," I said, hoping he would leave the issue alone.

"Where have you been?" He repeated, his eyes piercing into mine.

"With a friend," I answered, inching my way to the stairs.

"You were with Alex, weren't you?" My dad yelled, "did he rape you!"

"Dad!" I screamed, "Alex is a great guy! He wouldn't do that to me! Plus, we just slept together, nothing else."

"I don't care," he replied, "you don't call to tell us where you are, what would you have thought was going on?"

"Dad," I sighed, "I'm eighteen. I can fend for myself."

"No, you can't!" He shouted, getting worked up again, "your too young!"

"No, I'm not!" I screamed.

"Yes, you are!" He yelled, his face red. "You know what?"

"What!" I yelled back, tears forming in my eyes. Maybe it was because of my parents, but I never liked fighting.

"Your grounded! And your not joining this band!" My dad shrieked.

"Oh, yes I am!" I shouted back.

"As long as you live under my roof, you won't!" My dad smiled a smug smile at me.

"Damn," I whispered under my breath, he had me there. "So, where are we now?"

"Your grounded. And no band." My dad answered, "and if you don't listen to these rules," he whistled, "you won't like the consequences."

"Fine!" I yelled, stomping up the stairs and slamming the door to my room.

I threw myself onto my bed and started to cry. I knew it sounded weak, but what was I going to do? My dad just grounded me, so that meant I couldn't be Alex or my friends, and I couldn't in a band that I knew in my heart of hearts, would become famous.

"What am I going to do?" I muttered aloud. **  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or any other name brand I use in this story**

**Review!**

Roxy POV

Four Years Later

"Get up!" A voice yelled, and I rolled over in my bunk.

Prying my eyes open, I shoved the curtain aside and I rolled onto the floor of the tour bus. "What do you want, Flyzik?"

Matt smiled, "you guys have sound check in an hour, so I wanted to get you up."

"I don't like the mornings!" Jack shouted, his head hanging off the side of his bunk.

"You stayed up until three in the morning," I stated, getting up off the floor, "if you went to bed earlier, you wouldn't be so tired."

"But," Jack pouted, "I was watching Home Alone."

"Jack," Alex said, climbing out of his bunk, "you know the movie's lines by heart, you need to stop watching it."

"Whatever," Jack grumbled, flopping down on the couch in the front lounge. Alex sat beside him, but his fingers brushed my back while walking beside me. I had to suppress a shiver.

Alex and I had broken up three years ago, mostly because the band was just starting to get famous, and we didn't have time for a relationship. I still liked him, and I would date him, but he has a girlfriend. And they've been dating for three months.

"Here Roxy," Zack said, walking into the front lounge and opening up the refrigerator, "Rian and I will make breakfast today."

"We will?" Rian asked, standing beside Zack.

"Yes," Zack sighed, "now Roxy, out."

"Okay," I replied, sitting down on the couch. I was squashed in between Jack and Alex, so I laid my head on Jack's shoulder.

"Well, you all seem to be up," Matt said, "I'll come back in an hour to bring you guys to the stage."

"'Kay," we mumbled, not paying attention. Matt sighed and walked off the bus.

Right now we, All Time Low, were on the Bamboozle Road Show, and we would be for the next three months.

I bet you're wondering how all this happened, huh?

Well, All Time Low and I played a show in New York and Hopeless Records found us there. Four months later we had a record deal with them. Since then we've released three EP's, two full length albums, and a DVD.

Over time my parents and I stopped talking, they never supported my dream and they never will. In fact, the last time I talked to them was five months ago, and we all got into a huge fight. Sure, I wish things were different between us, but they weren't. But the guys families welcomed me with open arms, so it's not like I have no one.

"Here you go," Zack said, handing me a paper plate with pancakes stacked on them.

"Thanks Zack," I kissed his cheek and dug into the food.

Over the past few weeks Zack and I had become extremely close, and dare I say, I think we've started to flirt with each other.

I'm not going to lie, I've always been attracted to Zack. (how could you not? Have you seen his six-pack?) I just wonder if he's attracted to me…

"You okay, Roxy?" Rian asked me, snapping his fingers.

"Oh yeah," I replied, "I was just zoning out."

"Like normal," Alex added, and I laughed. I had always been a spacey person, never able to concentrate on multiple things.

"Rox," Jack said, and I turned to him, "do you wanna get in the shower first?"

"Yeah," I sighed, getting up and throwing my plate in the trash can. I went into the back lounge and grabbed my suitcase, taking out a pair Glamour Kills jeans and t-shirt. I walked back into the front lounge, "no one come in."(Sadly, I did have to tell them this. They've all walked in on me multiple times.) Then I went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me.

~!~

"Hey Rox," Zack greeted me, sitting down on the stage beside me. We were in the middle of sound check, but Alex went to go answer his phone, Jack was bothering a crew member, and Rian was texting Kara on his phone, so not a lot of work was getting done.

"What's up?" I asked him, smiling.

He shrugged, "the sky."

I laughed, "it is up."

"So, are you going to the party tonight?" He asked me, and I frowned.

"What party?" I inquired.

"The one Good Charlotte's throwing," he answered.

"I don't know," I mumbled, "what about you?"

"I'll go, if you go," he replied.

I smiled, "fine. It's a date."

"It certainly is," Zack said, getting up. He held out a hand to me and I took it, letting him lift me off of the ground.

"Okay!" Alex yelled, running onto stage, "we can start rehearing now."

I rolled my eyes and walked toward my microphone stand, which was close to Zack's. He winked at me, then started playing the intro to "Lost in Stereo."


	10. Chapter 10

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or any other name brand I use in this story**

**Review!**

**P.S. Is anyone freaking out because ATL is supposed to release Fall Tour dates tomorrow? (Monday.) I know I am! It's going to rock!**

**

* * *

**Roxy POV

"There," I sighed, tying up my converse, "ready."

"Finally," Zack groaned, walking off of the bus.

"I took a half an hour," I stated, "that's not forever."

"Whatever," he shook his head, then smiled crookedly at me. I rolled my eyes and walked a little closer to him. "You look pretty tonight."

"Aw, thanks," I blushed. I was wearing jean short shorts and a navy blue strapless tank top, with my Glamour Kills flip flops. It was a hot day, so this was the perfect outfit. "So who's going to be at this party?"

"Everyone," Zack replied. "Including Alex and Zoey, is that okay?"

I shrugged, "Alex and I haven't dated in forever, and I don't even know Zoey, so it's fine."

"Okay," he replied, grabbing my hand. I blushed.

Zack and I reached the party and we went straight to the coolers, which held the alcohol. Zack took the Jack Daniels out and poured us both a drink.

I started sipping it, looking around the room. Zack was right, everybody who was on tour was here. Hundreds of people were pressed up against each other, dancing the night away.

"C'mon," Zack said, grabbing my hand and leading me to the dance floor. I wrapped my arms around his neck, while he wrapped his arms around my waist.

A couple of months ago, dancing this close to Zack would've bothered me. But right now, all I wanted to do was get closer to him.

~!~

"There's Zoey and Alex," Zack whispered in my ear, both of us had been trying to find everyone from our band. We saw Jack dancing with some girl with black hair, and I had a feeling they left this party a little while ago, both drunk and clinging to each other. Rian was just dancing with everybody.

Seeing Alex and Zoey grinding against each other made my skin crawl. So I just nodded my head and continued dancing with Zack.

"Hey guys!" Alex shouted, waving at us. I rolled my eyes but Zack dragged me over to where Alex and Zoey were.

"What's up?" Zack asked, raising his voice over the music.

"Having a kick ass time!" Alex shouted, laughing. "You guys?"

"Oh yeah," I mumbled, tons of fun.

Alex smiled, "hey Zack, wanna switch partners!"

"Alex!" Zoey screamed, "I'm your girlfriend, not her."

"So?" Alex asked, "she's my best friend. Go," Alex pushed Zoey toward Zack and I took Alex's hand.

Zoey and Zack walked away from us, and Alex and I started to dance.

"Enjoying the party?" Alex whispered in my ear.

"Yeah," I shouted back, "you?"

He nodded, "does Zoey not like you?"

"Um," I paused, to tell the truth or to lie? Lie. "We just haven't spent enough time together."

"Oh," he said, "I get it."

The truth is, Zoey didn't like me. She pulled aside a few weeks ago and told me to stay away from Alex. I didn't know what to say to her, so I just walked away from her. I mean what I was supposed to say? I'm in his freaking band!

"Yeah," I sighed. Alex smiled down at me and kissed my cheek. I smirked when he pulled back, and I saw Zack and Zoey come back over to me and Alex.

Zoey was shooting daggers at me, so I'm assuming she saw Alex kiss me.

"Wanna dance?" I asked Zack. He nodded and pulled me into the middle of the dance floor.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Zoey and Alex kiss, and jealously ran through me. Not thinking clearly, I wrapped my arms around Zack's neck and pressed my lips to his. **  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Oh my God! Have you guys seen how many reviews this story has? 53! THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED FOR THIS STORY!**

***clears throat* Okay, I'm better now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or any other name brand I use in this story**

**Review!**

**

* * *

**

Roxy POV

"What was that?" Zack asked, pulling away from me.

"It was me kissing you," I replied, blushing.

Zack nodded, then pressed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, while he wrapped his around my waist. We could've stayed like that forever, but I needed air. I pulled away from Zack and smiled.

"Well," Zack stated, "that was interesting."

"It was," I agreed, "in a good way or a bad way?"

"A great way," Zack sighed, looking at me. "What was it like for you?"

"Amazing," I said. Except I was thinking about Alex while kissing you, I added in my mind.

"C'mon," Zack whispered in my ear. He took my hand and led me out to a wooden bench by our tour bus. We both sat down and Zack wrapped an arm around my shoulders, while I leaned my head on his chest.

"So," I said, hoping Zack would start the conversation.

"So," he repeated, "I like you. A lot."

"I like you, too," I replied, sitting up. "So, what do we do about that?"

Zack grinned, "we could go out."

"I'd like that, a lot," I blushed.

"Good," Zack smiled, "what's our schedule?"

I thought, "in two days we have a day off."

"Well then," Zack stood up, and grabbed my hand, "in two days you and I are going to dinner."

"Sounds good," I said, walking back to the bus. "Are we going to tell everybody?"

"Not yet," he said, slowly. "Let's wait until after the date, if things go well, we'll tell everybody."

"Okay," I sighed, leaning against the bus door.

"I'm not going to have a chance to do this for a while, so." Zack kissed me, hard. I ran my hands though his hair and opened my mouth letting his tongue in.

I heard laughing near us, so Zack and I pulled away from each other, getting onto the bus.

Minutes after Zack and I got on, Alex and Zoey walked onto the bus. Zoey glared at me, then went into her and Alex's bunk, while Alex stayed in the front lounge with me. Zack and Rian had gone to bed a little while ago, and Jack was still out.

Alex kept looking at me weird and it was starting to bother me.

"What?" I finally asked him, hoping that would make him stop.

"Nothing," Alex snapped.

"What the fuck is your problem?" I inquired, glaring at him.

"Nothing!" Alex yelled, "what's your problem?"

"You!" I shouted, "why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because," he said, getting off of the couch, "just because."

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going to bed," he stated, heading for his bunk.

I nodded at him, then turned on the T.V, trying to block out all thoughts of Alex.

How could someone you like so much, get under your skin? I thought.

* * *

Alex POV

Why the hell would she kiss Zack? I thought, getting into bed. She should be with me.


	12. Chapter 12

**I just want you guys to know I made a Polyvore account! The link to my profile is on my profile page here, and I'm going to be making outfits for all of my chapters from this chapter on. (I actually have some already made for old chapters.) If you guys could look at them and comment on them on either there or here, it would be appreciated! Plus, now you guys can see what I'm describing!**

**I'd like to thank **LicensetoloveXx **for making me update! You rock girly!**

**I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or any other name brand I use in this story**

**Review!**

**

* * *

**

Roxy POV

I finished putting my eyeliner on, then looked into the bathroom mirror. I smiled, I looked good. I had red lipstick on, with black eyeliner and mascara, then I had on ripped jeans, black heels, and a red halter top on that matched my lipstick. I also had my hair straightened, and my bangs to the side.

I walked out of the bathroom, and Alex and Zoey were cuddling on the couch in the front lounge, and Rian and Jack were sitting at the kitchen table, eating leftover pizza.

"Where's Zack?" I asked the guys, and they all shrugged. All of a sudden I felt a hand wrap around my waist, and I smiled. "Hey Zack."

"Hello," he mumbled, kissing the top of my head. "Ready?"

"Yeah," I replied, and I saw Alex's jaw clench. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Alex snapped, getting off of the couch. He pushed past Zack and I, and stumbled into his bunk. Zoey glared at me, then went after him.

"What did I do?" I asked everyone, and they all shook their heads.

"He'll be fine, probably just stressed," Jack shrugged, and I nodded my head.

I knew Alex had stress, I just didn't know it was this bad.

"Let's go," Zack said, taking my hand and leading me off of the bus.

~!~

"You look beautiful tonight," Zack complimented me, and I blushed. Right now we were walking down a street, holding hands, we had just finished dinner at an Italian restaurant.

"You don't look to bad yourself," I replied, smirking at him. Zack laughed and kissed my cheek.

"So…" Zack left the sentence hanging.

"So…" I repeated.

"You look worried," Zack observed, and I shrugged.

"I guess, I'm thinking about Alex," I confessed, looking at my feet. "He's been acting really weird lately."

"Hey," Zack whispered, touching my arm, "I'm sure he's okay."

"I hope you're right," I sighed, knowing deep down he wasn't.

Zack smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist. I leaned in and pressed my lips to his, tangle ling my fingers in his hair. He nipped at my lip, and I opened my mouth, letting his tongue in.

I sighed internally, besides kissing Zack, it didn't feel like we were dating at all.

~!~

Zack and I walked back onto the tour bus. Jack was laying on the couch, texting on his phone, and I saw everyone else were in their bunks, watching T.V.

"Hey," Jack grinned at us, "how was the date?"

"Amazing," I lied. Truthfully, I had no fun. I would rather stay Zack's friend, and date Alex. But Zack had a good time, so I'll just pretend I had a good time.

"Well good," Jack smiled, but I saw he was eyeing me.

"I'm wiped," Zack announced, "I'm going to bed."

"Night," I said, sitting on the couch. Zack pecked me on the lips, then disappeared into his bunk.

"What's wrong?" Jack whispered in my ear.

"Nothing," I groaned, closing my eyes.

"You don't like him?" Jack guessed, and I nodded my head.

"I want to be with Alex," I confessed, and Jack sucked in a breath.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "you never know, maybe him and Zoey will break up."

"No, they won't," I replied, "their happy together, and I'm not going to mess that up."

"I'm sorry," Jack said again, smiling sadly at me.

"I'll deal with it," I replied, getting off of the couch, "I'm going to bed."

"Night sis," Jack said, and I hugged him.

"Night bro," I whispered in his ear, then I pulled away and got into my bunk. I heard Alex snoring from across the isle, and I slowly feel asleep to his snores.

~!~

"Wake up," I heard someone whisper in my ear, and I rolled over in my bunk to see Alex laying on the floor.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, noticing his face looked pale.

"I have a killer headache," he complained, "and I can't sleep."

"Okay," I groaned, getting out of my bunk. I grabbed Alex's hand, and pulled him off of the floor. He sat on the couch in the front lounge, and I got some Advil out of the cabinet above the stove, then joined him on the couch. "Here."

"Thank you," he said, taking the medicine.

"So, has this happened before?" I inquired.

"Yeah," Alex confessed, "this whole week I've felt like crap."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I whispered.

He shrugged, "you've been busy."

"Next time, please tell me," I said, and Alex nodded. "Thank you."

Alex smiled, then laid his head on my lap. I started stoking his hair, and I closed my eyes. We both fell asleep like that, and for once in a very long time, I was happy.


	13. Chapter 13

**Once again, the outfit is on Polyvore. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or any other name brand I use in this story**

**Review!**

**

* * *

**

Roxy POV

I opened my eyes and looked down, Alex was still asleep in my lap.

I'm not going to lie, last night scared me. Alex very rarely got sick, and has been under a lot of stress. I'm afraid he's going to get really sick soon.

"Morning," Alex moaned, opening his eyes.

"How are you?" I asked him, smiling softly.

Alex shrugged, "I feel better."

"Good," I sighed, maybe it was just a fluke thing.

"Mhm," Alex groaned, sitting up; he laid his head on my arm.

"Alex?" Zoey asked, walking into the front lounge. "What are you doing?"

"I had to sleep out here because you wouldn't help me last night," Alex snapped, and I flinched at the tone of his voice.

"Well I'm glad she," Zoey glared at me, "helped you. I'm sure she loved it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I inquired, raising my eyebrow.

"Oh please," Zoey scoffed, "you still like Alex."

"No, I don't," I lied, standing up, "I don't want him, you can have him."

"Sure," Zoey smiled falsely at me, "you keep telling yourself that."

"Oh, I will," I mumbled, walking back to my bunk. I got in and shut my curtain, not wanting to talk to anyone.

~!~

"Hey," Zack said, crawling into my bunk, I scooted over and laid my head on his chest.

"What's up?" I asked him.

I felt Zack shrug, "nothing."

I nodded my head, "there's nothing to do around here."

"Yeah," Zack agreed, "by the way, Zoey and Alex have been fighting all morning."

"Why?" I groaned.

"About you," Zack answered.

"Oh." I sighed, not knowing what to say.

"Listen," Zack said, "I just wanna make sure, do you like me?"

"Of course!" I shouted, hoping Zack didn't see though my lie, "why?"

"Just checking," Zack mumbled, rubbing my back. I nodded and closed my eyes.

~!~

"Oh my God!" I heard someone scream, and I shot up in my bunk, almost hitting my head on the ceiling.

Zack and I rolled out of my bunk and walked into the back lounge, where Alex was laying on the couch, in nothing but his boxers.

"What's going on?" I asked Jack, who was staring at Alex.

"Him and Zoey were fighting, and next thing I know Alex is complaining that it's hot. We didn't listen to him, then he got dizzy," Jack explained.

"Oh my God," I said, walking over the couch, "are you okay?"

"I feel fine now," Alex answered, and I believed him.

"Why is this happening?" I asked him, and Alex shrugged. "If this happens one more time, I'm making you go to the doctor."

"I'm fine," Alex groaned, sitting up, "trust me."

"Fine," I snapped, standing up, "but when you die, don't blame me."

Alex stared at me with wide eyes, "don't joke about dying."

"Okay," I said slowly, backing off. "You need some time alone, c'mon guys." I pulled everyone but Zoey out of the room, and they followed me to the front lounge.

"We need to figure out what's wrong with him," Rian stated, and I nodded.

"Jack should talk to him," I stated.

"Why me?" Jack asked, pouting.

"You're his best friend," I replied, "he'll tell you."

"Okay," Jack sighed, "we have a show tomorrow. During sound check I'll pull him aside and talk to him."

"Thank you," I kissed Jack's cheek, "you rock."

"I know," Jack blushed.

I rolled my eyes then walked back into my bunk. Turning on my computer I searched "dizziness and hot flashes," then opened up the webpage, starting to read what these were symptoms of.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hope you like it!**

**Again, the outfit is on my Polyvore account! Hope you love it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or any other name brand I use in this story**

**Review!**

**

* * *

**

Jack POV

"Jack," Roxy pulled me to the side of the stage, "go talk to Alex, now."

"Why?" I whined. Roxy raised her eyebrow at me, and I knew what that look meant. "I'll go do it."

"Thank you," she replied, kissing me on the cheek, before walking over to Zack and Rian.

Alex was sitting on a speaker, messing with a guitar, so I sat down next to him.

"Hey," Alex mumbled, looking at his fingers.

"Can we talk?" I asked.

"About?" Alex inquired.

"Just come on," I groaned, standing up. Alex followed me into our dressing room, and I sat down on the couch.

"What's going on?" Alex asked, "your acting weird."

I sighed, "what's wrong with you?"

"Me?" Alex pointed to himself, and I nodded. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not," I argued, "your getting sick."

Alex shook his head, "it's nothing, just stress."

"What are you stressed over?"

"Roxy, family stuff," Alex shrugged.

"Explain," I stated.

Alex groaned, "why?"

"Because it'll make you feel better," I replied. "Please?"

"Fine," Alex snapped. "I'm just sick of seeing Roxy and Zack together."

"Why?" I asked, softly.

"Why do you think?" Alex snapped. "I still like her, and seeing her with him just makes me feel bad. Then I feel bad for Zoey, because I don't like her, and I'm just leading her on. This whole situation is just stressing me out."

"Why don't you break up with Zoey?" I inquired.

"Because Roxy has Zack," he answered, "it's not my place to break them up."

I bit my lip, should I tell him that Roxy doesn't like Zack?

"And then there's my family," Alex continued, and I refocused on him. "Daniel's death day is next week."

"Oh," I sighed, Alex was really emotional on the day Daniel killed himself. He put on an act for everyone, even the band. It was only Roxy and I that Alex would even talk to.

"Mom and dad are fighting about what to do," Alex stated, "actually their fighting about everything these days."

"It's that bad?" I asked. Alex's parents had always fought, but over the years it had gotten a lot worse.

"Yeah, it's bad," he replied, "mom's not even living at home right now, her and dad fought and she left to go stay with my aunt."

"I'm sorry," I whispered, "I didn't know things were this bad."

"I'll be okay," Alex said more to himself then to me, "you're right, this did make me feel better."

"I'm glad," I smiled.

Alex got up from the couch and I did the same.

"Oh," Alex looked at me, "you're not going to tell anyone about we talked about, right?"

"I promise," I said, and I meant it. This was private for Alex to talk about, and not Roxy's business. If she wanted to find out, she would have to talk to Alex herself.

I walked onstage and Roxy ran over to me, "what did he say?"

* * *

Roxy POV

"He's fine," Jack said, and I raised my eyebrow at him. "Don't look at me like that, he really is."

"Then why is he sick?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"Things are bad at home," Jack replied, "it's just stressing him out."

"Okay," I sighed, and I walked away from Jack, knowing he was hiding something from me.**  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**I hhope you like it! The outfit is on Polyvore!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or any other name brand I use in this story**

**Review!**

**

* * *

**Roxy POV

"Ready?" I asked Alex, while bouncing up and down, we were about to go on stage.

"Yeah, sure," Alex said, looking distracted.

Over the past week Alex hadn't had any other "episodes," but I was still keeping an eye on him, because I was worried.

"Get up there!" Matt Flyzik shouted at us, and the band and I ran on stage.

"Hello, New York!" Jack shouted into his microphone, "how are you all?"

The crowd screamed in response, and I smiled. This was the best part of my job, performing.

"Roxy, I have to ask," Zack said, "what's up with the glasses?"

"What?" I inquired, "I think their cute."

"Hey guys!" Alex shouted into the crowd, "wanna hear a song?"

"It's called Jasey Rae!" I yelled.

(_Italicized= Roxy _ **Bold= Alex _Italicized Bold= Alex and Roxy_**)

**Lights out,**  
**I still hear the rain,**  
**These images that fill my head, **  
**Now keep my fingers from making mistakes,**  
**Tell my voice what it takes,**  
**To speak up,**  
**Speak up,and keep my conscience clean when I wake. **

_**Don't make this easy,**_  
_**I want you to mean it,Jasey. **_  
_**(say you'll mean it)**_  
_**You're dressed to kill,**_  
_**I'm calling you out, (don't waste your time on me) **_

_Now there's an aching in my back;_  
_a stabbing pain that says I lack,_  
_the common sense and confidence,_  
_to bring an end to promises,_  
_that I make in times of desperate conversation,_  
_hoping my night could be better than theirs in the end._  
_Just say when. _

_**Don't make this easy,**_  
_**I want you to mean it,Jasey. (say you'll mean it)**_  
_**You're dressed to kill,**_  
_**I'm calling you out, (don't waste your time on me) **_

**I've never told a lie,**  
_and that makes me a liar,_  
**I've never made a bet,**  
_but we gamble with desire,_  
**I've never lit a match,**  
_with intent to start a fire,_  
**but recently the flames,  
are getting out of control.**  
_Call me a name,_  
**Kill me with words,**  
_Forget about me,_  
**It's what I deserve,**  
_I was your chance,_  
_to get out of this town,_  
**but I ditched the car,**  
**and left you to,**

**_Wait outside,_**  
**_I hope the air will serve to remind you,_**  
**_that my heart is as cold as the clouds of your breath,_**  
**_and my words are as timed as the beating in my chest._**  
**_(in my chest) _**

I smiled and stepped away from the microphone, getting lost in the fans screaming and shouting.

"Holy shit!" Jack yelled, "that was awesome!"

"Hell yeah!" Alex agreed, laughing.

Zack smiled at me, and I smiled back, while Jack gave me a high-five. Rian beat on the drums, which meant he was happy.

The fans screamed some more, and I laughed, some of these kids were crazy.

"So, I have a question," Alex announced, and I looked at him, "how do you guys feel about a slower song?"

I looked at him in confusion, we didn't have any slower songs planned for tonight.

The fans went crazy and Alex smiled, "good. Then we will." Alex walked over to Zack and whispered in his ear, and Zack nodded. Then he started playing the intro to "Lullabies."

I wasn't sure why we were playing this song, because Alex didn't like playing it live because it made him emotional, but I went along with it.

**Make it a sweet, sweet goodbye**  
**It could be for the last time and it's not right.**  
**"Don't let yourself get in over your head," he said. **  
**Alone and far from home we'll find you... **

_**Dead- Like a candle you burned out;**_  
_**Spill the wax over the spaces left in place of angry words.**_  
_**Scream- To be heard, like you needed any more attention;**_  
_**Throw the bottle, break the door, and disappear.**_

I looked over at Alex, and I froze. He was getting red in the face and he looked queasy.

"Hold on!" Alex shouted, and my eyes went wide. He tried to walk offstage, but his knees buckled and he feel down.

"Give us a second guys!" Jack shouted, then we all ran over to Alex, helping him offstage.

Some people in scrubs were waiting backstage, and they took Alex into an ambulance. Zoey wasn't making any move to get in with Alex, so I did and I shut the doors. Everyone else was going to follow us by car to the hospital.

Alex was sitting up on the stretcher with wide eyes and I grabbed his hand, squeezing his hand tightly.


	16. Chapter 16

**Last update of the day! I hope you guys like it! FYI, the outfit is on my Polyvore!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or any other name brand I use in this story**

**Review!**

**Oh and to Carlin Davis, I held up my end of the deal, so you can't kill her! Woo!**

**

* * *

**Roxy POV

"Let's go!" I shouted, pounding on the guy's bunks, "the hospital is open."

Last night the doctors wouldn't let us talk to Alex, saying he needed rest, so we all planned on going today.

I hadn't slept at all last night because I was so worried about him.

"Ready?" Jack asked, and I nodded my head, running off of the bus. I got into our rented van and sat in the back, with Jack next to me. Zack and Zoey sat in front of us, and Rian drove with Zack in the passenger seat.

"He'll be okay," Jack whispered in my ear, and I nodded, praying he was right.

~!~

"Rox," Zack said, right before I was going to walk into the hospital lobby, "can we talk?"

"Now?" I asked, and he nodded his head. "Fine, but quick."

Zack pulled me over to a park bench, and I sat next to him.

"Can we break up?" Zack asked, bluntly.

"What?" I inquired, confused.

"C'mon," Zack said, "I know you still like Alex. Besides, we don't act like we're a couple."

I nodded, then hugged him. "Thank you," I whispered in his ear.

"No problem," he kissed my cheek and stood up, "but once you get Alex back, don't let him go."

"I won't," I smiled, "trust me."

"Okay," Zack grinned, then we walked into the hospital. Everyone was waiting in an elevator, and Zack and I ran into it.

"He's in room 412," Jack stated, when the elevator opened its doors, and I ran out, looking for the room.

"Here," Rian shouted, at the end of the hallway, and I ran over to him.

I looked into the hospital window, and I had swallow against the lump forming in my throat. Alex was sitting up in the hospital bed, staring blankly at the T.V screen.

"Roxy should go in first," Jack announced.

"No!" Zoey shouted, "I'm his girlfriend, I'll go."

~!~

Zoey was inside for less than five minutes before she came out.

"He wants to talk to you," Zoey mumbled, looking at me. I smirked at her, then went into the room.

"Hey," Alex greeted me.

I shook my head and sat in the chair beside his bed, "what's going on?"

"Panic attacks," he mumbled, looking at his hands.

"Over what?" I inquired, blinking back the tears in my eyes.

"Last night," he sighed, "it was because of Daniel."

"Why Daniel?" I asked.

Alex shook his head, "no one remembered. Last night was the night Daniel killed himself."

I gasped, "Alex, I didn't mean to forget! You know I always remember, oh my God, I feel so bad now!"

"Don't," Alex looked at me, "please. We have enough drama going on with me."

"Okay," I smiled, and I felt some of my tears fall.

"Stop," Alex whined, hugging me, "I'm going to be okay."

"Are you sure?" I whispered, hugging him tighter.

"Yes," he replied, "their going to give me medication, and I'm getting out of here in an hour."

"Okay," I sniffed, "I'm glad your okay."

"Me too," Alex pulled away, "last night was so scary."

"You looked freaked," I agreed, holding his hand.

"Hey," Alex smiled, "I like your bracelet."

I looked down at my "Oh My G!askarth" Jac Vanek bracelet, "I like it too."

Alex chuckled, "so what did I miss in the day I was gone?"

"Um," I thought, "Zack and I broke up."

"Why?" Alex inquired.

I shrugged, "it wasn't serious."

Alex nodded, "I'm sorry."

"It'll be okay," I smiled, softly. "There are other guys out there in the world."

"True, true," Alex agreed.

Silence fell over us and I looked down at our hands, still intertwined together.

"I'm glad you're okay," I said, getting up from my chair.

"Me too," Alex sighed, "where are you going?"

"I think the rest of the guys will want to see you," I answered.

"Okay, can I have a hug?" Alex asked.

"You don't have to ask," I replied, hugging him.

Alex smiled and kissed my cheek, and when I was pulling away he pecked my lips.

I pulled away as soon as his lips touched mine, and I looked into Alex's eyes. We both leaned in closer, and he pressed his lips to mine again. I sat down on the edge of the hospital bed, and I wrapped my arms around Alex's neck.

"Roxy, how long are you, oh," Jack said. Alex and I pulled away from each other, and I blushed.

"Hey Jack," Alex smirked.

"You look better," Jack replied, laughing.

"Tons," Alex whispered, and I got up from the bed.

"See you later Alex," I said, and I left the hospital room.

I sat down in the plastic hospital chair next to Rian, and I smiled to myself. I wasn't sure if this meant Alex was going to break up with Zoey, but I was pretty positive he was going to. We both love each other, so why wouldn't he?

~!~

"Hey guys!" Alex screamed, walking out of his hospital room, "let's get out of here!"

"Oh thank God!" Zoey yelled, "I was so worried!" She threw herself onto Alex, and they started kissing, right in front of us.

I felt my skin crawl, and Jack smiled sadly at me.

"She didn't even care," I mumbled to Jack, and he nodded his head.

"I know," he whispered.

When Alex and Zoey broke apart, Alex looked at me. I glared at him and walked into the elevator, waiting on everyone else.

I sighed, Alex couldn't do anything right.**  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey you guys! Sorry for only one update, school is a killer! LOL**

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or any other name brand I use in this story**

**Outfit on my Polyvore**

**Review!**

**P.S. Carlin Davis, this means you have to update! On BOTH sites, LOL.**

* * *

Roxy POV

"Can we talk?" Alex asked me, sitting on the couch in the front lounge, beside me.

I gritted my teeth, ever since the hospital I had been keeping my distance from Alex, "whatever, if you want to."

"I do," Alex replied, grabbing my hand and pulling me into his bunk.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked, laying my head on his shoulder.

"Back lounge," he answered.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" I inquired.

"You and me," he mumbled, it was so low I was barley able to hear him.

"Alex, there is no you and me, you're dating Zoey," I said, hoping he wasn't trying to cheat on her. As much as I hated Zoey, I would never want Alex to cheat on her with me.

"Yes, there is," he replied, "tell me that kiss meant nothing to you, and if you do, I know you're lying."

"Okay," I groaned, "what do you want me to say? That was the best kiss I ever had, but there's nothing we can do about it."

"Yes," Alex sighed, "I can."

"Wait," I arched my eyebrow, "what are you thinking?"

"I'm going to break up with Zoey," he stated. "Now."

I smiled hugely and pressed my lips to his, "good luck." I said, letting Alex out of his bunk, "I'll be here."

"You better," Alex replied, kissing me once more before heading to the back lounge.

~!~

"Hey," Jack poked his head into Alex's bunk, "what's going on?"

"Nothing," I shrugged, pulling a headphone out of my ear, "how's Alex doing?"

"Um," Jack checked his watch, "the screaming stopped a half an hour ago, so it must be over soon."

"Thank God," I groaned. Not even ten minutes after Alex left me in his bunk, him and Zoey had started fighting, practically screaming at each other. I felt bad, knowing I had a lot to do with their break up.

"I'm happy that bitch is leaving," Jack said, "aren't you?"

"Hell yeah!" I shouted, "plus, that means I get Alex."

Jack smiled, "just don't do anything when I'm around."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because," Jack replied, "you're like my sister. I don't want to see my sister and my best friend kissing, let alone anything else."

"Aww," I gushed, hugging him, "you know you're my brother too, right?"

"Yeah," Jack pulled away from me, "I know."

"Good," I grinned.

Jack smiled and left me in the bunk, sitting on the couch in the front lounge. I put my headphone back in my ear and blared the Hey Monday song I was listening to.

~!~

"Good fucking riddance!" Alex yelled after Zoey, who was running off of the bus.

"Same to you!" She shouted, then she got off of the bus, running in the opposite direction of the bus.

"Damn," I mumbled, "was it hard?"

"No," Alex replied, "just really annoying. She kept saying she wouldn't let me go, and shit like that. Finally, I made her leave."

I nodded, "she's gone, that's all that matters."

"True," Alex agreed, sliding back into his bunk, and wrapping his arms around my waist. "So…"

"So?" I asked.

"Hi," Alex said, pressing his lips to mine. I smiled into the kiss and pecked his lips once before pulling away from him, and laying my head on his chest. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Alex POV

I looked down at Roxy and smiled, she was so cute when she slept. Especially her facial expressions, it made you wonder what she was dreaming about.

"Hey Alex," Rian whispered, moving my bunk curtain aside.

"What's up?" I asked, slowing moving so I was sitting up and Roxy's head was in my lap.

"Here," Rian handed me Roxy's iPhone, "her parents were calling."

"Her parents?" I inquired.

"Yeah," Rian answered, "I wonder what it was about."

"Probably nothing good," I mumbled, slowly trailing my hand up and down Roxy's back.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey you guys! Sorry for my lack of updating, school makes it hard to write!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or any other name brand I use in this story**

**Review! And since this is an continuation of my last chapter there's no new outfit.**

**New stories people should check out!:**

**GGInStereo and her story "I've Never Told A Lie"**

**Shutupsammie and her story "The Girl's A straight up hustler" (I'm her beta!) **

**and Can't (dot) Be (dot) Saved story "Things Have Changed For Me"**

**Oh! And to Kaylin (she's not an author on here, she's a friend of mine who is reading this story) I miss ya sis! Call me so we can talk! I have so many things I wanna tell you, and I'm sure you want to tell me stuff. Like secrets! (because you know, like, everyone's, LOL) Anyway, call me and send my love to everyone! **

**

* * *

**Roxy POV

"Roxy," Alex whispered in my ear, and I stirred.

"What?" I moaned, rolling over in his bunk.

Alex smiled at me, and moved my bangs out of my eyes, "your cute when you wake up."

"Thanks," I blushed, sitting up and leaning my head on his shoulder, "so, why did you wake me up?"

"Because," he sighed, "your parents called your cell phone about ten minutes ago."

"Why the fuck are they calling me?" I asked, taking my phone from him.

"I don't know," he replied, "we all were wondering the same thing."

"Alright," I sighed, "well I'll call them later."

"Why not now?" Alex inquired.

"Because," I shrugged, "I don't want to."

Alex chuckled, and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Good, you can stay here."

I smiled, "I like that too."

Alex leaned in and pressed his lips to mine, and I melted into the kiss. I turned around in Alex's arms so I could wrap my arms around his neck, and he wrapped his around my waist. Alex nipped my bottom lip and I opened my mouth, letting my tongue and his tangle together. Alex moved his mouth away from mine and started kissing me down my neck. I moaned, and then blushed. Alex smirked into my skin and pressed his lips to mine again.

"Hey!" I heard Jack yell, beating on Alex's bunk, "I can hear you!"

Alex and I broke away, and I giggled.

"Let's have some fun with him," Alex whispered in my ear, and I nodded my head, smiling.

"Oh," Alex moaned, and I had to bury my face into his shoulder because I was laughing so hard. I let out a moan too, and Alex started laughing.

"What the fuck?" Jack yelled, and he pushed the bunk's curtain to the side, "that's not even funny."

"Yes it is," I choked out, in between my giggles.

"I though you two were fucking!" Jack yelled, hitting Alex's shoulder. "I swear to God, if you touch her Alex, I will kill you."

"You're not even her brother," Alex mumbled.

"I think it's sweet," I stated, "thank you for looking out for me Jack," I kissed Jack's cheek, then I hopped out of Alex's bunk and walked into the front lounge.

"What's up?" I asked Rian and Zack, sitting in between the guys on the couch.

"Nothing," Zack shrugged. "You?"

"Thinking," I replied, telling the truth.

"About?" Rian inquired.

"My parents," I sighed, "what were they calling me about?"

"Well," Zack said, "there's one way to find out," he handed me my iPhone.

"I guess," I groaned, then I walked into the back lounge, closing the door behind me.

I took a deep breath, then I dialed my parents house number.

~!~

"Well that was interesting," I said, walking out of the back lounge.

"What did they want?" Alex asked.

"Well," I sighed, "they told me to come to their house for Christmas. And you guys should come to."

"That's out of the blue," Jack stated.

"I know," I mumbled, sitting down on Alex's lap, "should we go?"

"I think we should," Alex kissed my cheek, "maybe they want to make up with you."

I nodded my head, "well we'll see."

"That we will," Rian said, and we all silently agreed, thinking deeply. **  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**I hope you like it! **

**Outfit's on my Polyvore!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or any other name brand I use in this story**

**Review!**

**

* * *

**Alex POV  
*Four Months Later*

I sat on a speaker, off to the side of the stage, just thinking. Roxy was off talking to Cassadee Pope, and the rest of the guys were somewhere. I didn't care enough to go look for them.

"Hey," Jack said, sitting down next to me.

"Where were you?" I asked.

"Bus," he answered, "Zack and Rian are still there."

I nodded my head.

"Are you okay?" Jack inquired.

"Thinking," I shrugged.

"About?" He asked.

I smirked, Jack was so nosey. "If I told you, you have to swear not to tell anyone."

"Oh," Jack smiled, "this is an important secret! Sure, I promise."

I took a deep breath, "I think I'm going to ask Roxy to marry me."

"What?" Jack shouted, "seriously!"

"Yeah," I replied.

"Holy shit!" Jack screamed, "when?"

"Next month," I answered, "when we're at her parents house for Christmas."

"She'll like that," Jack smiled, "a lot."

"I thought so, too," I whispered.

"Do you have a ring?" Jack questioned.

"No," I answered, "but will you come with me to pick it out?"

"I'd like that dude, thanks," Jack smiled softly.

"Hey guys," Roxy said, coming over to us, and sitting on my lap, "what's up?"

* * *

Roxy POV

"Nothing," Alex replied, shrugging his shoulders. Jack was just grinning widely at me.

"Jack, you look creepy right now," I mumbled, hiding my face on Alex's shoulder.

"Fine, I'll stop being happy," Jack said, staring blank-faced at me, "better?"

"Sure," I answered.

"So, are you excited to see your parents in less than a month?" Alex asked me.

"Actually, yeah," I replied, "I guess I'm just excited to see if they've changed."

"I'm excited for Christmas!" Jack shouted. "What are you getting me?"

I giggled, "we're keeping it a secret."

"Wait," Jack said, "we're?"

"Yeah," Alex replied, "we're," he pointed to himself and me.

"No, no, no, no, no," Jack demanded, "I thought I was getting separate gifts!"

"No," I laughed, "Alex and I are giving you all everything from the both of us."

"You both suck," Jack grumbled, "break up, then I get more gifts."

"Sorry," Alex said, kissing my cheek, "never going to happen."

I blushed, "I'll get you more for your birthday."

"You better," Jack said, getting up, "I'm going back to the bus, see ya."

"Bye," I waved to him, then I got off of Alex's lap, and sat beside him.

"So," Alex leaned on me, "what do you want for Christmas?"

"I don't know," I shrugged, "I don't need anything."

Alex looked astonished, "you have to want something."

I sighed, "what I want is probably impossible."

"Just tell me," Alex pleaded, giving me the puppy dog eyes.

"Okay," I mumbled, "I just want my parents to be parents to me." I sighed, "oh, and for us to have one day together, with no interruptions."

Alex nodded his head, "well I can't promise anything for the first one, but I can give you the second."

I smiled, "that's good enough for me. So, what do you want?"

Alex got up, "I'm going to ask you a question next month, just say yes when I do."

"Okay," I said slowly, confused, "what are you going to ask me?"

"That's a secret," he mumbled, leaning into kiss me. **  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**This story has 96 reviews! How freakin insane is that! **

**Because this is my most reviewed story ever, I've decided to do something special for the person who gets the 100th comment. **

**What's going to happen is that whoever gets the 100th comment, I'll going to write a one shot for I reply to your review, I'll ask you what couple (from any of my stories), what situtation you want, and if you want it to be fluffy or not. (I'll ask you more questions than that.) And I'll post it on here for everyone to read! **

**(And yes, I do know how to count comments, LOL.)**

**So you want the one-shot? Review! And you better do it fast! I get comments for this story like seconds after I post the new chapter. So, no waiting around to get the 100th because it can happen at any time!**

******Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or any other name brand I use in this story**

**Review!**

**P.S Outfit's on my Polyvore**

**

* * *

**Roxy POV  
*One Month Later*

"Deck the halls with boughs of holly!" Jack sang at the top of his lungs, running up and down the bus's isle.

"Jack!" I shouted, opening the bathroom door, "stop singing! Please?"

"Why?" Jack asked, leaning against the bathroom door, "I think I have a nice voice."

"Leave the singing to me," Alex said, walking into the bathroom.

"Fine," Jack pouted, leaving the bathroom and going into the front lounge.

"Thank you for dressing nice," I said to Alex, watching him button up a black and white plaid shirt. He was also wearing non-skinny jeans, with black Nike dunks.

Alex shrugged, "this is important for you, so it's important for me."

I smiled, he could be so sweet when he wanted to be.

"You look amazing," Alex added, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Thank you," I giggled, pressing my lips to his. Alex pulled away from me, and started working on his hair, trying to get it to fall perfectly around his face.

"Are you nervous?" Alex asked, watching my knee bounce up and down.

"More scared, actually," I confessed, "I haven't seen my parents in over four years, I'm scared at what their going to think about me."

"Their going to love you," Alex said, "trust me."

"I'm going to have to," I replied, hopping off of the counter.

"Come here," Alex held his arms open, and I wrapped my arms around his torso. Alex hugged me back, and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"We're here!" Zack yelled, pounding on the bathroom door.

I nodded my head, took a deep breath, and pulled away from Alex. He smiled at me and squeezed my hand, and then he opened up the bathroom door.

"Ready?" Rian asked me, holding the bus door open.

"As I'll ever be," I replied, stepping off of the bus, the guys followed after me.

My parents house hadn't changed one bit, and that thought comforted me. My parents might have fought all the time, but my house was a home. Sometimes.

The guys and I walked up the driveway, and I stopped at the door. I took a very deep breath, and then knocked.

"Roxy!" my mom shouted, opening the door.

"Hey mom!" I screamed, hugging her tightly. She kissed my cheek, then we stepped aside to let the guys into the house.

Alex wrapped his arm around my waist, and we all walked into the living room, where my dad was.

"Hi sweetheart," my dad said, getting off of his chair to hug me. I smiled and pulled away, and then my dad gave the rest of the guys handshakes.

"So, everyone sit," my mom said, sitting down on the chair next to my dads.

Alex and I sat down on the couch, with Jack sitting next to us, while Rian and Zack sat on the floor.

I smiled and moved so my legs were in Jack's lap, and I was sitting on Alex's lap.

"So, what's new?" my mom asked.

"Everything," I mumbled, "you missed four years of my life."

"Listen Roxanna," my dad said, and I rolled my eyes, I hated my full name. "Your mother and I are sorry about that, but we're making an effort to get back into your life. If you want that, then you're going to have to let us in. Can you?"

I bit my lip and groaned, "yes."

"Now, how have you been?" my mom repeated, I rolled my eyes.

"Good, I guess," I answered, "I guess the most important things that happened are that Alex and I got back together, and the band is bigger."

"You broke up?" my dad inquired, glaring at Alex.

"It was a mutual decision," I answered, grabbing Alex's hand.

"What happened?" my mom asked.

"The band was getting bigger," Alex replied, "we both were too focused on that, so we decided to take a break. We got back together around ten months ago."

"I'm glad your back together," my mom smiled, "you look happy together."

"Oh they are," Jack laughed.

"Shut up, Jack," I mumbled, rolling my eyes.

"So what's after this?" my dad asked.

"We're home!" Zack shouted, "after Christmas we have two more weeks on tour, then we're at home, for a break for three months."

"I can't wait," I said, "being on the road sucks."

"And it makes you sleepy," Alex complained, yawning.

"What time do you guys get up?" my mom questioned.

"Normally seven," Rian answered, "but today was five in the morning."

"Today was insane," Jack added, "we had a show, then we left to come here."

"Go up to bed," my mom said, "you've been up for seventeen hours."

"Are you sure mom? We just got here," I said, sitting up.

"It'll be fine," my mom replied, "tomorrow we're all going to cook and decorate the house for Christmas, we can all catch up then."

"Thanks," I said, getting up from the couch.

"No problem," my dad said.

"Okay," I pulled on Alex's hand, "c'mon guys." Then we all walked up the stairs, and into my room.

Rian closed the door, and Alex and I sat on my bed, while everyone else sat on my floor.

"Your dad still scares the shit out of me, Roxy," Jack stated, "and he looked like he wanted to kill Alex."

"I know," I mumbled, looking at Alex, "sorry, babe."

"It's okay," Alex shrugged, "I've got my girl, nothing else matters."

I blushed and kissed Alex on his cheek, chuckling when I saw him blush.

"So Rox," Zack said, "are we all sleeping in here?"

"Slumber party!" Jack yelled, throwing himself onto my bed, "I call snuggling up with Roxy!"

"She's mine!" Alex shouted, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I though you were mine, Alex!" Jack cried, and we all busted out laughing.

"You're such a freak Jack," I gasped, still laughing.

"But seriously Roxy," Rian said, "where are we going to sleep?"

"There's a guest room at the end of the hallway," I answered, "there's one bed though."

"Oh well," Zack muttered, standing up, "first one to the room gets the bed!"

The three guys ran out of my room, pushing and shoving each other, and they slammed my door shut.

"Wow," I stated, shaking my head, "their so weird."

"Yeah," Alex agreed, "why do we hang out with them?"

"Not sure," I replied, snuggling up against Alex.

"So, what do you think about them?" Alex inquired.

I shrugged, "their better than what they were like when I was in high school, but their still not acting like parents."

"I'm sorry, babe," Alex whispered, kissing my lips, "it'll be better tomorrow."

"Hopefully," I sighed, and got out of bed to get changed. I threw my clothes into my hamper in my closet, and I slipped under the covers. Alex just threw his clothes onto the floor.

Alex laid his head on my pillow and closed his eyes, so I leaned up on my elbows and started kissing his neck.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"What do you think?" I smiled coyly, and Alex grinned. He pressed his lips to mine, then he pulled his lips away from mine and started kissing down my stomach, making me giggle.

"Guys!" Jack yelled, running into my room, and stopping.

"Jack!" Alex shouted, rolling off of me, "what on earth do you want?"

"There's yelling downstairs," Jack mumbled, "and now I know why you couldn't hear it. Can I join?"

I rubbed my face, "it's probably my parents fighting," I replied, getting out of bed. I grabbed Alex's shirt off of the floor and I put it on, ignoring Jack's comments.

Alex got out of bed, and grabbed my hand. Alex, Jack and I left my room, and Rian and Zack were waiting in the hallway. We all starting going down the stairs, but stopped when the living room came into view.

I saw my mom and dad sitting on the loveseat in the living room, and you could tell they were arguing.

"We need to tell her!" my dad shouted, his face red.

"There's no need!" my mom yelled, "she doesn't need to know!"

"If you were adopted wouldn't you want to know!" my dad said, softly.

I gasped, and felt tears spring into my eyes.

"Well tell her tomorrow," my mom replied, both her and my dad standing up. They turned off the light and left the room.

I bit my lip and tears started falling down my face.

Alex hugged me tightly, and the other guys joined in, comforting me.

* * *

**Read the A/N at the top, if you haven't already!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Congratulations to Count me in' dear Maria, who got the 100th review for this story! She picked the couple Dani and Alex, and how they met. So go read it! It's on my profile!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low, Hey Monday, or any other name brand I use in this story.**

**Review! And the outfit is on my Polyvore!**

**P.S Yes, I know that Elliot and Jersey and no longer a part of Hey Monday, but I'm using them in this story.**

**

* * *

**

Roxy POV

I moaned and opened my eyes, pressing my body closer to Alex's. The rest of the band was asleep on the floor of my room. They didn't want to leave me last night.

I thought about last night and shook my head, everything made perfect sense now. Especially why my parents treated me the way they did.

"Hi," Jack whispered, crawling on my floor and over to my side of the bed.

"Hi," I whispered back.

"Are you okay?" he asked, and I could hear the concern in his voice.

I shrugged, "I can't cry any more about it, I ran out of tears. But, I guess I'm okay with it, I mean, that explains a lot now."

"Well, we're here for you," then Jack hugged me.

"Thanks," I mumbled, pulling away.

I watched Alex sigh and roll over, and he opened his eyes.

"Morning," he groaned, sitting up in bed.

"Hi," I mumbled, and Alex hugged me, tight.

"I love you," he whispered, kissing my neck, "and I'm here for you."

"Thanks," I sighed, leaning on him. "I'll need you."

"Ugh," Jack groaned, "you two are sick."

I pouted and threw my pillow at Jack, but missed and ended up hitting Zack. Zack then rolled over, and onto Rian's foot, who woke up.

"Dude!" Rian shouted at Zack, "get off me!"

"Sorry," Zack mumbled, standing up, "here's your pillow."

"Thanks," I giggled, taking it from him.

"Look!" Jack shouted, "she smiled! And laughed!"

I smiled, "what can I say? You guys make me feel better."

"Good," Rian sighed, "but do you think you can go out there?"

I looked at my bedroom door, "yes."

"Alright," Alex sighed, getting off of the bed. He brought our suitcase over to the bed and zipped it opened. I took out a pair of jeans and sweatshirt and started to change.

"Wow!" Jack shouted, closing his eyes, "warn us before you do that, Roxy."

"Please," I scoffed, "you've seen this before."

"Ugh," Zack groaned, "just hurry up."

"Fine," I grumbled, sliding my sweatshirt over my head, "done."

"Good," Rian said, getting up and leaving my room, with Jack and Zack following after him.

"What do you wanna do?" Alex asked me, taking my hand.

"About my parents?" I inquired, and Alex shook his head. "I don't know," I swallowed, "what do you think?"

"I can't answer that," Alex sighed, "I really don't know. What is your heart telling you to do?"

"To leave," I whispered.

Alex nodded, "then that's what we'll do," he started to pack up our suitcase.

"I wanna give them a chance to explain," I stated, getting off of my bed, "before we go."

"That's fine," Alex kissed my head, "but now, what are we going to do for Christmas?"

"I have no clue," I groaned, "let's let the other three handle that."

"Okay," Alex chucked, and he zipped the suitcase up, then he grabbed my hand and we went into the hallway.

Zack, Rian and Jack were waiting for us, and I took a deep breath. We all walked down the stairs, and my mom was in the kitchen, cooking breakfast. I sat down at the table in the kitchen, and the rest of the guys, (except Alex) went into the living room, to give me privacy.

"How did you all sleep?" my mom asked, her back facing us.

"Badly," I said, "I couldn't sleep."

"Oh," she sighed, "I'm sorry. But we'll make up for it today, we're going to decorate the tree, cook the dinner for tomorrow, and then tonight I want to talk to you."

"About?" I inquired.

"Um," she paused, turning to me, "nothing important."

All of a sudden I got pissed, what the hell couldn't she just tell me now?

"Just say it already!" I shouted, getting up from the table, "tell me!"

"Tell you what?" my mom shouted, "what are you talking about!"

"Me being adopted!" I screamed.

My mom sighed, and she closed her eyes. "You heard your father and I last night?"

"Yes," I whispered.

"Listen," my mom said, sitting down at the table, "your mother was sixteen when she got pregnant, and she gave you up. Your father and I adopted you, and we've raised since you were born."

"You're not my mom or dad," I said, "and you should have told me a long time ago."

"I'm sorry," she apologized, "I don't know what to say."

"Me either," I spat, crossing my arms over my chest, "but you should have told me a long time ago. I can't even stand to look at you."

I walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, "we're leaving."

"Wait!" my mom shouted, "please don't! I'm more of your mother than your birth one."

"I don't care!" I snapped, "I just want to leave!" I ran out of the house and onto the tour bus. I crawled into Alex's and my bunk, and I curled up, holding back my tears.

"Roxy?" Jack called, coming onto the bus, I poked my head out of my bunk.

"What?" I asked.

Jack sat down on the couch and patted the space beside him. I got out of the bunk and sat down next to him.

"Our driver isn't coming back until three days from now," Alex stated, coming onto the bus. Rian and Zack were standing behind him, holding our suitcases.

"It's okay," Rian mumbled, setting down the suitcase and pulling out his phone, "I know where we can go."

~!~

"Where are we?" I asked, getting out of the cab that Rian had called. It took us a Hilton hotel, and I guessed this was where we were going to be spending our Christmas.

"You'll see," Rian grinned, starting to walk into the lobby. I grabbed Alex's hand and followed him in.

"Okay," Zack said, stopping in the middle of the lobby, "Jack and I will check us in. You, Alex and Rian, go on up to room 212."

"What's room 212?" I asked.

"A surprise," Alex said in my ear, and I nodded, running over the elevator. After these past two days, I needed a surprise.

The elevator dinged, and Rian led us out of it, knocking on the room 212.

"Rian!" Cassadee Pope screamed, opening the door. "Come in!"

I laughed, and followed Rian into the room. Inside was Alex Lipshaw, Jersey Moritary, Elliot James, and Mike Gentile.

"Surprise!" Alex screamed, hugging me. "We figured if you couldn't be with your family for Christmas, then you would want to be your best friends.

"Yes," I replied, hugging Cassadee, "I do."

"I'm sorry about what happened," Cass whispered, "but you have us, and we're going to have a kick-ass Christmas!"

"Good," I said, pulling away from her. I hugged the rest of the guys from Hey Monday, then sat on Alex's lap, on the couch.

Jack and Zack came into Hey Monday's hotel room an hour later, with the news that we had the room next to theirs.

I smiled, I might not know who my parents are, but I knew I was going to have an amazing Christmas, mostly because I was surrounded by the people who loved me. Even if we're not related by blood.**  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hope you LOVE it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low, Hey Monday, or any other name brand I use in this story**

**Review! And the outfit's on my Polyvore!**

**P.S. Carlin Davis and supera2587, this means you HAVE to update! Like, now. **

**

* * *

**Roxy POV

"Merry Christmas!" Cassadee shouted, opening the door to Hey Monday's hotel room.

Everyone, including All Time Low, were in our pajamas, and I was wearing a grey tank top and short shorts. Cass was dressed similarly, while the guys were in basket ball shorts and t-shirts.

"Merry Christmas!" I yelled back, hugging Cass and the rest of the guys.

We all sat down, and Alex and I sat against the couch, both of us holding hands.

Hey Monday had a small, cheesy, store bought Christmas tree standing by the T.V in the living room, and Rian put our gifts under it.

"So, what are you going to do, you know about your family?" Alex Lipshaw asked me.

I sighed, "I really don't know."

"Do you want to find your mom and dad?" Jersey inquired.

I bit my lip, "I don't know."

"Explain," Rian said, sitting down beside me.

I groaned, "I guess the whole problem is that I'm afraid their not going to like me."

"Who couldn't like you!" Cassadee shouted, "you're the sweetest girl ever."

"It's not personality wise I'm afraid about, it's the job stuff," I clarified, "I mean, I can't just meet my parents and be like, 'oh I'm in a band, and I'm never home."

Cass nodded, "yeah, you can't say that."

"No," I agreed, chuckling, "I don't know. I'll think about it."

"Well, we'll support your decision," Alex (Gaskarth) said, "right guys?"

"Yep," Jack answered, "now can we please open presents!"

I rolled my eyes, "you're such a little kid."

"Oh, and you don't want to know what your getting?" Jack argued, laughing.

"Fine," I grumbled, "you win. You're right."

"Woo!" Jack screamed, diving under the Christmas tree, then he started to distribute the gifts around the room.

~!~

"Aw," I laughed, looking at Jack, who was pouting. "What's wrong?"

"There's no more gifts," he mumbled.

I fought to keep from smiling, "I'm sorry, but you're birthday is soon, so you'll get more then."

"It's in June!" Jack shouted.

I rolled my eyes, "you still have gifts your parents and family need to give you."

"That's right!" Jack yelled, smiling, "now I'm happy."

I chuckled, "good."

"Hey," Elliot said, looking under the tree, "there's still a gift under there."

"Really?" I asked, bending down. He was right, there was still a gift under the tree, and it looked like it was a jewelry box.

"Whose is it?" Cassadee asked, and Alex blushed, climbing under the tree to retrieve the box. When he came back out, he sat down next to me, and grabbed my hand.

"Um," Alex started, and he started to laugh, I smiled, realizing he was nervous. "Okay," he sighed, collecting himself, "I'm good."

"Are you okay?" I asked, raising my eyebrow, "you're acting strange."

"I'm fine," Alex said, "I really am. But I need to say something."

"Then say it," I replied.

Alex nodded, and he grabbed my hands, balancing the box on his knee. "I love you, with my whole entire freaking heart. You're crazy, insane, a lot of fun, and you always bring a smile to my face. But I also love how sweet and serious you can be, and I'm insanely proud of you with the way you've handled your whole family situation.

Alex sighed again, "I don't know how to do or say this, so fuck it." Alex got down on one knee, and took my hand in his. I felt tears come into my eyes, and I had to blink them back. "Roxy Saxon, will you marry me?"

"Hell yes," I whispered, and Alex slid the ring onto my finger. I pulled him into a hug, and he kissed me, passionately.

"I love you," Alex whispered, pulling away from me.

"I love you, too," I replied.

"Oh my God!" Cassadee screamed, and I jumped, I had forgotten everyone was in the room with us.

I got up from Alex's arms to hug everyone, and I felt a few tears fall.

"Let me see your ring," Cassadee said, and we both looked at the diamond ring.

"It's gorgeous, babe," I said, pecking Alex on the lips.

"Jack helped," he replied, wrapping his arms around my waist, "not a lot, but he was there."

"You did good Jack," I laughed.

Alex snuggled into my shoulder, and I squeezed his hands tight.

"Okay, okay," Rian said, and I looked at him. "You two can be all 'lovey-dovey' later, right now I saw we call room service and get dinner up here."

"Fine," I groaned, and Alex and I sat back down on the floor, with my head on his chest.

~!~

Alex and I walked back into All Time Low's hotel room, hand in hand. The rest of the guys decided to sleep in Hey Monday's room, to give Alex and I privacy.

I jumped onto the king sized bed, and Alex laid down next to me.

"We're getting married," I stated, grinning, "what do you think about that?"

Alex sighed, "it feels good. All I know is that I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Me too," I whispered. "So, I want to tell you something, but you can't tell the rest of the guys."

"What's up?" Alex asked, leaning on his elbows.

"I want to meet my parents," I confessed.

Alex nodded, "you will. After this tour we'll try to find them."

"Okay," I sighed, "thank you."

"Anything for my girl," Alex kissed me, "and I mean it. Anything."

"Okay," I giggled, "I'll remember that."

"You better," Alex said, wrapping his arms around my waist and snuggling into my back, "and remember, I love you."

"I love you, too," I whispered back, turning in his arms to lay my head on his chest. Alex laced our legs together, and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Go to sleep," he mumbled, kissing my temple.

"Okay," I said. "I love you, and merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas and I love you, too," he whispered, and I closed my eyes, falling asleep in my fiancés arms.


	23. Chapter 23

**Truthfully, I'm not a fan of this chapter, but I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or any other name brand I use in this story**

**Review! And the outfit's on my Polyvore!**

**P.S. Carlin Davis, this means you _HAVE _to update, because I did. So do it, now!**

**

* * *

**Roxy POV  
*Two Months Later*

"Home!" I screamed, running into Alex, Rian, and my house.

"You're home!" Kara shrieked, both her and Lisa running into the living room.

Yes, Lisa and Alex were ex-boyfriend and girlfriend, but I knew they didn't like each other, for three reasons: one, they dated for two years, and it was in high school. Two, Alex would never cheat on me, and three, Lisa was my best friend.

"How are my puppies?" Alex asked, hugging both girls.

"Their good," Lisa answered, "Payton is asleep on Sebastian, who is drooling on your pillow."

"Ew," I grimaced, "that's my pillow too."

"Sorry," Kara hugged me, then kissed Rian.

I smiled at them, and leaned into Alex's side, he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Okay," Lisa sighed, "I'm going to go before you all start making out on me."

I chuckled, "I thought you were going to ask me something before you left."

"Huh?" Lisa asked, and I waved at her. "The ring!" She yelled, and both her and Kara grabbed my hand.

"It's so pretty," Kara whispered, staring at the stone, "damn Alex, you did good."

"Thanks," Alex blushed, "what do you think, Lisa?"

"It's beautiful," she whispered, "and I'm glad you two are finally tying the knot."

"Thanks," I mumbled, "um, I know this is kinda early and all, but," I paused, looking at the girls, "will you both be my bridesmaid's?"

"Yeah!" Lisa shouted, hugging me, "thank you!"

I pulled away from her to hug Kara, "you're welcome! You two are my sisters, you have to be in it."

"Aw," Lisa sighed, "thank you, you're my sister too."

"Mine too," Kara added.

"When do we start planning?" Lisa asked, and Rian and Alex groaned.

"What's wrong?" I inquired.

"Wedding planning," Alex sighed, "I already know this is going to be a nightmare."

"Oh really," I said, arching my eyebrow, "and how's that?"

"None of you know how to plan a wedding, so you're going to get frustrated and start yelling, then you're going to come and rant to me or one of the guys, then leave when you're done. Then, when you finally figure out what you're supposed to do, you're going to ask for my opinion. I'm going to say the wrong thing, and you three are going to yell at me. Then you're going to do it all yourselves, and be stressed the whole time you're planning this thing," Alex explained.

Kara and Lisa stared at Alex, while I just shook my head.

"That's not going to happen," I stated, "I promise."

"Okay," Alex said, kissing my forehead, then he looked at Kara and Lisa, "if she starts to get stressed, warn me."

I rolled my eyes, then walked away from him to sit on the couch.

"We will," Lisa promised, "but now I have to go."

"Aw," I sighed, getting up to hug her, "thank you for house and dog sitting for us."

"No problem," she pulled away from me, "do you want me to come over tomorrow? So we can plan."

"Yes!" I shouted, "the sooner the better."

"Okay," Lisa said, hugging everyone else, "bye guys!"

"Bye!" I screamed, closing the door behind her.

"I'm so sad I missed everything," Kara pouted, both of us walking into the living room and sitting on the couch.

"I am too," I replied, "this is why you need to come on tour with us."

Kara sighed, "I'd feel bad if I did."

"Why?" Alex asked, sitting on the floor and leaning on my legs.

"Because I don't want Lisa to be left alone," Kara answered.

"Why?" I inquired, "she can come too!"

"I talked to her about that," Kara replied, "she said no because she wouldn't have anywhere to sleep."

"Oh." I leaned into the couch, "well, she could sleep with Jack." I watched Rian and Alex share a glance, and I raised an eyebrow.

"Spill it," Kara stated.

"Spill what?" Alex asked, playing dumb.

"You know what," I replied, "what was that look between you two about?"

Rian groaned, "Alex, we have to tell them, or they won't let it go."

"I know," Alex sighed, "okay, Jack likes Lisa."

"No way!" Kara and I screamed together.

"We have to get them together," I stated.

"Hell yeah," Kara agreed, "okay, we'll tell Lisa when she comes over tomorrow."

"No, no, no," Alex said, "you can't tell her."

"Why not?" I inquired.

"Because we promised Jack that we wouldn't tell anyone," Rian answered, "so you can't tell her anything, or he'll find out that we spilled."

"This sounds like high school," I groaned, "and if two people like each other, they both need to know it!"

"Wait," Alex said, "Lisa likes Jack?"

"Yeah!" Kara shouted, "where have you been? They always flirt!"

Alex shrugged, "I never pay attention to that stuff."

I shook my head, "well they do, and they both deserve to know that."

"Fine," Rian groaned, "but when Jack starts yelling, I'm sending him to you two."

"That's fine," I shrugged, "Jack loves me."

"True," Alex laughed, "so let's see, all of us have a girlfriend but Zack."

"I heard he was with someone," I mumbled.

"What!" All three of them yelled.

"Calm down," I chuckled, "besides I'm not positive. All I know is that he was texting really late into the night, and he's been happier lately."

"That means he has a girlfriend," Rian said, "I wonder when we'll meet her."

"Probably soon," Kara replied, "he sucks at keeping secrets."

"Yeah," I sighed.

A silence fell over us and I closed my eyes, enjoying the peace and quiet. But of course, it didn't last; my phone started ringing. I walked up the stairs and sat in the hallway.

"Hello," I answered.

"Um, hi," the voice chuckled, "are you Roxanna Saxon?"

"Yes," I replied, hoping this wasn't a crazy fan who got my number.

"Your parents contacted me, telling me you were looking for me, I'm Amy. "

I gasped, "are you my birth mother?"

"I am," she replied, "and I want to get to know you."

"I do too!" I shouted, "where do you live?"

"Georgia," she answered.

"Okay," I said slowly, "I have no work until three weeks from now, can I come visit you?"

"I would love that," she gushed, "and bring friends, if you would like."

"Um," I laughed, "are you sure? Their a little on the strange side…"

"Bring them," she insisted, "please?"

"Okay," I smiled, "I will."

"Good," she sighed, "listen I have to go, and I'll text the address and everything to you later."

"Sounds good!" I shouted.

"Bye," Amy said, and then she hung up.

"Oh my God!" I screamed, running down the stairs, "you'll never believe what just happened!"

"What?" Alex yelled.

"My birth mother just called me and invited all of us to stay with her in Georgia!" I shouted, speaking a million miles a minute.

"Aw," Kara gushed, getting up to hug me, "I'm so happy for you!"

"This is going to be a weird trip," Rian said, kissing my cheek.

"Yeah," I agreed, and Alex wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Are you happy?" he whispered in my ear, and I nodded my head. "Then I am too," then he kissed my neck.

"Sorry to cut this party short," Rian stated, "but I'm beat."

"Night guys," Kara said, both her and Rian climbing the stairs and going into their room.

"Wanna go to bed?" I asked Alex, and he nodded.

We both walked upstairs and I changed, then I collapsed onto the bed.

"Bazz, Payton," Alex said, sternly, and the dogs hopped off of the bed, and they ran into their doggie beds.

I got under the covers, and snuggled up against Alex.

"I love you," he whispered, and I smiled.

"I love you, too," I whispered back, and I closed my eyes, falling asleep.**  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**I swear this is the longest chapter I have written in my entire life. It's eight pages, and 2,434 words (not including this author's note). I've been working on it all day, so you better like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or any other name brand I use in this story**

**Review! And the outfit's on my Polyvore!**

**P.S. Carlin Davis, supera2587, and GGInStereo PLEASE update tonight! I did, so now it's your turn!**

**

* * *

**Roxy POV  
*One Week Later*

"For once in my life I would like to stay home and do nothing," Jack complained, who was sitting in the airplane seat next to mine.

Right now were flying out to Georgia, to meet my birth parents, and we would be staying with them for two weeks.

"Jack," I groaned, "stop complaining."

"Fine," he huffed. I shook my head and got up from the seat, walking over to where Alex and Lisa were sitting together.

"Lisa," I moaned, "go sit with your boyfriend."

"We've been dating for three days," Lisa laughed, getting up, "what did he do?"

"Annoy me," I replied, sitting down.

Lisa shook her head, "I'll go fix it."

"Thanks," I mumbled, leaning my head on Alex's shoulder.

"We're going to be there really soon," Alex whispered in my ear, "getting excited?"

"More nervous, actually," I smiled sheepishly, "I still have no clue what to say."

"You'll figure it out," he replied, "or if you don't, I'm sure the guys and I can say plenty for you."

"Oh god," I mumbled, "you would scare them."

Alex smiled and grabbed my hand, "seriously though, it'll be okay."

I nodded my head, "I think you're right."

~!~

"Here we are," Rian announced, parking the van in my parents driveway.

Everyone looked at me, waiting for me to do something. So, I took a deep breath, counted to ten, opened up the vans door, and got out.

Alex gave me a tight hug before taking my hand and leading me up to the front door, with everyone following us.

I knocked on the door and bit my lip, hoping they were home.

"Yes?" a girl with brown hair said, opening the door, "can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Amy and John Monroe," I answered.

"Are you Roxy?" she asked, grinning.

"Yes," I replied, chuckling.

"Come in," she said, "I'm Kayla, your younger sister."

"I have a sister?" I asked her, and she nodded.

I turned around to look at everyone and they smiled at me, and Alex squeezed my hand.

"Mom!" Kayla shouted, "Roxy's here!"

"Coming!" I heard a female voice say, and she ran out from a hallway, and stopped by Kayla. "Hello Roxy," she greeted me.

"Hi," I said, stepping forward to shake her hand, but instead she gave me a bear hug. "Your father is at work, but he'll be back around dinner time."

"Okay," I replied, pulling away from her.

"C'mon," my mom said, pulling on my hand and leading me to a big family room, everyone followed us.

I sat on a black leather couch, with Alex and Zack sitting in between me; Alex wrapped an arm around my shoulder. Rian and Kara sat on the loveseat next to the couch, and Lisa and Jack sat in a reclining chair. My mom and Kayla sat on an another loveseat, across from the couch and next to the big screen T.V. in the room.

"Mom, Kayla," I said, "I want you to meet my best friends in the whole world. Jack, and his girlfriend Lisa, Rian, and his girlfriend Kara, Zack, and Alex, my fiancé," as I said everyone's names I pointed to them.

"It's nice to meet you all, as you guys must know, I'm Roxy's mother, Amy, and this is her little sister, Kayla," my mom said.

"She looks like you," Jack commented, and I nodded my head. Kayla looked just like how I did when I was in high school.

"I want to know everything about you," my mom gushed, "where you live, what do you do, what do you like to do for fun?"

I laughed, "I live with Alex, Rian, and Kara, in Baltimore."

"That must be a big house," Kayla stated.

"Not really," Alex chuckled, "there's always someone in the house who doesn't live there."

"Jack," I coughed.

"Bitch," Jack mumbled, and flipped me off. I laughed, and buried my head in Alex's shoulder.

"What do you guys like to do?" my mom inquired, not paying attention to Jack and I.

"We aren't home a lot, but we like just having fun," I shrugged, "trying new things, partying, going to beaches…" I trailed off.

"Getting drunk," Zack added, and everyone but my mom and Kayla laughed.

"Do you have a job?" Kayla asked.

I nodded my head, "I do."

"And what is it?" mom questioned.

I sighed, how was I supposed to tell my mom my job?

"Okay," I paused, "to be blunt, I'm the lead singer of the band, All Time Low."

My moms eyes widened, "wow. For how long? Who else in this band?"

"We've had the band since the beginning of ninth grade, Roxy joined at the end of the year, and I'm the other lead singer and rhythm guitarist, Jack's the electric guitarist, Zack's our bassist, and Rian plays drums," Alex answered for me.

"Wow," Kayla breathed, "that's so cool!"

"Thanks," I blushed, "we love it."

"So, how often are you home?" mom asked.

"Not a lot," Kara mumbled, "maybe one hundred an fifty days of the year, including recording time."

"That's not a lot," my mom agreed.

"No," I sighed, "but I wouldn't give it up, I love my job."

"That's important," my mom said, "love what you do."

"Oh my god!" Jack shouted, "Roxy, you say that all the time!"

"No I don't," I replied, blushing.

Alex laughed, "yes you do."

"Shut up," I mumbled, rolling my eyes.

Kayla smiled, "so you two are getting married?"

"Yep!" I answered, "we're not sure when, we have a ton of tours coming up, but at some point we will. Even if we have to go to some chapel in Vegas."

"That's actually a good idea," Lisa laughed, "then we all can go out and party to celebrate."

"Hell yeah!" I shouted.

"It sounds like you guys party a lot," my mom stated.

"Yeah," I blushed, "we weren't the best kids in school."

"But it's okay in our profession," Jack added, "it's a way to release stress."

"By drinking?" Kayla asked.

"It works well," Zack replied.

"We don't drink much," my mom said, and I grimaced.

"Do you play any music, Kayla?" Rian asked, changing the topic.

"I sing," she answered.

"Roxy's amazing, so you must be good too," Alex said, and I blushed.

"What kind of music do you listen too?" I asked her.

"Alternative," she answered, "what kind of music do you guys play?"

"Alternative," Jack replied, "we'll have to play for you some time."

"Well," my mom said, getting off of the couch, "I have to start getting dinner ready, girls would you like to help?"

Kayla got up from the couch to follow mom, but Kara, Lisa and I looked at each other.

"Um, we don't know how to cook," I confessed.

"Well, we can," Kara added, "but not well."

"Oh," my mom sighed, "guys, do you know how to cook?"

"Nope," Jack said, popping his lips on the 'p', "we do a lot defrosting and ordering out when we're home."

"Well, now I'm going to teach you," my mom said, "all of you."

Alex laughed and pulled me into the kitchen, and everyone followed.

"We're going to have steak tonight," my mom announced, "and you're all going to have separate jobs. Rian and Zack, come with me and I'll show you how to grill it, Lisa and Kara, you two can make the salad. Kayla, I want you to show Roxy and Alex how to make the potatoes, and Jack," my mom paused, "just help if they need it. If not, stay out of their way, because, no offense sweetie, you look clumsy."

I busted out laughing, "my mom nailed ya Jack!"

"Roxy," Alex sighed, "I love your mom."

"Fuck you," Jack mumbled, but you tell he was trying to hold back a smile.

"Language," my mom scolded him, then she walked out of the house, with Rian and Zack behind her.

"Sorry about mom," Kayla stated, "when she got pregnant with you, Roxy, her and dad were drunk, so they don't support drinking or cussing."

"That must suck," Alex said, "have you ever snuck out and partied?"

"No," Kayla confessed, opening the refrigerator.

"And you're how old?" Jack inquired.

"Eighteen," Kayla answered, "why?"

"Oh young one," I wrapped an arm around Kayla's shoulder, "I have so much to teach you."

"Please," Jack scoffed, "I will handle that."

"Jack," Alex laughed, "we wanna teach her to party, not how to break the law."

"What's the worst thing you've done?" Kayla asked.

"Huh," I paused, "I don't know."

"Okay," Kayla nodded, "and just to warn you, dad is going to flip."

"Why?" I asked.

"Not only does he not like guys," Kayla said, glancing at Alex and Jack, "but he's super strict."

"Don't you think it'll be different though?" Alex asked, "I mean, no offense, we are older than you."

"And engaged," I added.

"I don't know," Kayla shrugged, "but I do know dad is going to talk to all of them, and scare them."

"Sorry babe," I kissed Alex, lightly.

"One more thing," Kayla added, and Lisa groaned.

"Let me guess," Lisa said, "we can't kiss around them?"

"Nope," Kayla answered.

"Damn it," Alex muttered.

I laughed, "what time does dad get home?"

"Um," Kayla looked at the clock on the stove, "an hour from now, so we need to get dinner going."

~!~

"I'm home!" a voice shouted, and I assumed it was my dad.

I was leaning against the kitchen counter, holding Alex's hand, while Jack and Kayla were setting the table for dinner. Rian, Zack, and mom had come in ten minutes ago, and we all were talking.

"Hello," my dad said, coming into the kitchen.

"John, meet Roxy, Roxy this is your father," my mom announced, and I smiled at him.

"Hi," I mumbled.

"Hello," he replied, "are these your friends?"

"Yes," I sighed, "this is everyone."

"Well, let's get to know each other over dinner," dad suggested, sitting down at the table. I sat down next to him, and Alex sat beside me, holding my hand under the table.

~!~

"Well," my dad sighed, looking at his watch, "I think we all should be getting to bed."

"Yeah," my mom agreed, getting up from the couch. She came over and gave me a hug, "I'm so happy that you came to stay with us. You might be a little different from us, but I'm proud to say you're my daughter."

"Same here," my dad said, patting my shoulder. "And tomorrow I would like to talk to the guys for a few minutes."

I bit my lip to keep from laughing, that discussion probably isn't going to end well.

"Goodnight all, and Kayla, could you show them to their room?" mom asked, and Kayla nodded.

"Night mom and dad!" Kayla and I shouted, and we laughed.

"C'mon," Kayla linked her arm with mine and brought us to a room. "We only have one guest room, sorry."

"It's okay," Jack replied, "that just means we all have to sleep together."

"Oh hell no," I mumbled, walking into the room.

It had wood flooring, with two twin beds. There was T.V mounted on the wall, which were painted brown, and there was a wood dresser pressed against the wall, there was also a walk in closet. Overall it looked like it belonged in a cabin, which was the theme of the whole house.

The guys brought our suitcases into the room and set them to the side, in a pile.

"Who gets the beds?" I inquired.

"I can see this ending badly," Kayla mumbled, "so I'm going to bed, night!"

"Night sis!" I called after her, while she shut the door.

"All right," I said, my voice low, "what do you guys think of them? Be serious."

"Well, their strict," Kara said, "but they seem really sweet."

"What do you think?" Rian asked me.

"I love them," I answered, "yes, they are strict, but it'll be a nice change of pace from what I grew up with."

"I just don't like the fact that we can't cuss or kiss," Jack groaned, sitting on the floor, "that sucks."

"We'll work something out," I replied, "and be nice tomorrow, when my parents talk to you guys."

"We will," Alex said, "promise."

I nodded my head, and leaned against the wall. Everyone seemed to be watching each other, and I had a feeling I knew what was about to happen.

"It's mine!" Alex shouted, throwing himself onto the bed.

"This is ours!" Rian screamed, both him and Kara running onto the other bed.

"Fine," Jack huffed, "sorry Lis."

"It's fine," she replied, "but tomorrow, watch your backs, that bed is mine."

"Okay," I giggled, handing her a blanket from off of our bed, "sleep tight."

Zack took a blanket from Rian and Kara's bed, and laid down in between the beds, while Jack and Lisa laid by the closet.

I found the light switch and turned it off, then climbed into bed with Alex.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear.

"I love you, too," I whispered back, and I closed my eyes.

For once in my life, I was literally surrounded by everyone I loved. I had actual parents, a fiancé, and my best friends were with me.

But things can never stay perfect…. **  
**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N at the bottom.**

**

* * *

**Roxy POV

I sat on the couch in the living room, strumming Alex's acoustic guitar. Lisa, Kara and Kayla were watching me, while dad was talking to the guys. My mom was in the kitchen, busy cleaning up after breakfast.

"What are you playing?" Kayla asked me, "it's pretty."

I shrugged, "just notes."

"Do you play guitar?" Lisa asked Kayla.

"No," Kayla answered, "I've always wanted to learn, though."

"Alex taught me," I said, placing the guitar on the floor.

"You really love him," Kayla stated, looking at me, "Alex."

"With my whole heart," I replied, "what about you? Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No," Kayla answered, "any guy that has asked me out has been scared away by dad."

"Seriously?" Kara inquired.

Kayla nodded, "but I'm use to it."

Lisa, Kara and I shared a look, but I brushed it off, not wanting to upset Kayla by saying that how dad was acting was not normal.

"I wanna go shopping," Kara said, "what do you think?"

I shrugged, "there's nothing else to do."

"The guys need to go," Lisa stated, "they need some new clothes."

"We'll leave when they come back in," I said, getting off of couch, "Kayla, do you want to come?"

"Sure," she replied, "I don't shop much though."

"Oh I'll fix that," I shouted, walking into my room to change.

~!~

"Hey," Alex said, him and the guys walking into the house.

"Hey," I replied, getting off of the couch, "dad, we're going shopping."

"Oh, okay," he said, giving Kayla and I a hug, "have fun. Your mother and I are going out as well, so if you get back and we're not here, that's why."

"Okay," I sighed, "c'mon guys."

While walking out of the house I pulled Alex aside, "what did my dad say to you?"

Alex grinned, "the usual, don't her hurt her, blah blah blah, but he did give us his blessing. And say that we, as in all of us, should keep the kissing to a minimum around here."

I nodded, "we can do that."

"Let's go!" Jack shouted, honking the horn.

"Jack!" I screamed, getting into our van. "You are not driving!"

"Why not?" he asked, turning around to face me.

"I don't to die! Plus, I don't want you to give my sister a heart attack!" I yelled.

"Is he that bad?" Kayla asked.

"He's the worst driver on earth," Alex replied, closing the door to the van and sitting beside me.

"Oh well," Jack sighed, starting the van, "I'm driving, so you all better say your goodbyes."

"Goodbye!" Alex cried, latching onto my arm, "I'll miss you!"

I rolled my eyes, "drama queen."

"You love it," Alex smirked, pecking my lips and wrapping his arm around my waist.

I smiled and leaned into his side, "true."

~!~

"We should go into Victoria's Secret!" Jack yelled, ushering Lisa, Kara and I into the store.

"Leave it to Jack to suggest that," Alex said, grabbing my hand.

I laughed, "as long as we're here…"

Alex smirked and pulled me over to the slutty bras and thongs.

I looked away from Alex to see Kayla standing in the middle of the store, looking uncomfortable. I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked, following my line of sight, "oh."

I nodded, "I keep forgetting she didn't grow up like we did."

Alex laughed, "in a way that's kinda good. You said it yourself, we weren't the best kids in high school."

"I know," I replied, "but it gave us some life experience. I think she needs some."

"What do you wanna do?" Alex asked me, "throw a party?" he laughed.

"Actually," I thought, "yeah."

"I was joking," Alex said, "that's not a good idea, Roxy."

"Why not?" I inquired.

"Because," Alex sighed, "just imagine what your parents would do to her if they found out that she was drinking, or doing something worse."

"They won't find out," I argued, "I mean of all the parties we went to in high school, my parents found out about, like, ten."

"Okay," Alex replied, "even if they didn't find out, who would you invite? We know no one around here."

"Well," I looked out of the store windows, "we're in a mall. There are people in a mall. We'll just invite them."

"You're serious aren't you?" Alex inquired.

"Yep," I answered.

Alex shook his head, "fine. Kayla, come here!"

"What's up?" Kayla asked, walking over to us. Alex explained to her my plan, and she smiled. "I've never done anything like this before, but…"

"But?" I asked.

Kayla shrugged, "why not."

"Woo!" I screamed, "Lisa! Jack! Kara! Rian! Zack! Get your butts over here! We gotta party to plan!"

~!~

I smiled as I watched Kayla dance with the guys, she was the hit of the party, and I saw at least six guys check her out. In a weird way, I was proud of her.

"Is is weird that we're not partying?" Jack asked, who was standing next to me in the kitchen. All of us, (All Time Low, Lisa, Kara and I), were standing in the kitchen, leaning against the counter.

"I feel like we're supervising them," Kara mumbled, laughing slightly.

I shrugged, "at least someone's keeping watch, in case adults come into the house."

"I wish someone did that for us when we were eighteen," Lisa said, "I got grounded for one month because that happened to me."

"I never got grounded," I stated, "my parents didn't care if I got caught or not."

"Why are we reminiscing?" Alex inquired, "high school was four years ago. Let's wait until we're thirty to talk about the good old times."

"Oh god," I groaned, "let's change the topic. I don't like the thought of getting older."

"Neither do I," Kara agreed, "so I have a good one. Zack, who are you dating?"

"I, um, uh," Zack stuttered, "I'm not."

"Oh really?" Lisa raised her eyebrow, "then why are you blushing?"

"I'm not blushing," Zack snapped, "and I'm single."

"Sure," I replied, drawing out the 'u' sound.

Zack shook his head and flipped me off, "just trust me."

"Fine," I said, "but when we get home, and you announce you have a girlfriend, I will smack you."

"I know," Zack sighed.

"Guys," Rian said, hitting Jack's and Alex's arms, "don't they look a little too drunk to be leaving?"

I watched two guys, looking to be around eighteen, stumbling out of the house, laughing loudly.

"Yeah," I agreed, starting to follow them, "let's stop them."

Everyone followed me out of the house, and we started walking toward the car.

"Excuse me," I said to the two guys.

"Hey sexy," one greeted me, "how are you tonight?"

"Engaged," I replied, holding up my hand.

"What about you two?" the other one slurred, looking at Kara and Lisa.

"Taken," Jack growled, wrapping his arms around Lisa.

"Same here," Rian added, kissing Kara.

"Listen," Zack said, "you two seem a little hammered, how about you just stay here?"

"Nah, but thanks man," one said, getting into the drivers seat, "I know a great place to find some chicks!"

"Listen," I shouted, "you can't drive! You'll end up killing someone."

"Oh well," the other guy said, getting into the car, "night."

I stood there speechless as the car backed out of the driveway and starting driving down the road, swerving into both lanes.

"Let it go babe," Alex said, wrapping his arms around my waist, "you did all you could do."

I nodded and grabbed his hand, starting to walk back toward the house, until I heard a crash.

All of us stopped walking and looked at each other.

"C'mon," Zack yelled, starting to sprint down the street. The guys followed him while Kara, Lisa and I got out our cell phones and dialed 911, starting to run after the guys.

We caught up with them at the end of my parents street, and the guys had tears in their eyes.

"Roxy," Alex whispered, "don't look."

"Why?" I asked, walking behind him.

I stopped when I saw the car. It was my parents car. They were both inside, not moving. The airbags hadn't exploded. The other car, which was being driven by the drunk guys, was perfectly fine.

I felt tears spring into my eyes and I clung to Alex, staining his shirt with salt water. He just stood there, holding me and rubbing my back.

I heard sirens in the distance but I knew that it was no use. In my heart of hearts I knew my parents were gone.

* * *

**Sorry that this was so depressing, but I've been planning on this happening for a while now. I'm sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or any other name brand I use in this story**

**Review! And the outfit's on my Ployvore**

**P.S Carlin Davis, I updated twice! Bam! So now it's your turn! Preferably Carlin's story! (I'm dying with out it!) Oh and supera2587, I also updated. Your turn!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N at the bottom!**

**

* * *

**Roxy POV  
*One Week Later*

I sighed and looked at my reflection in the mirror. I was wearing a black dress, with black heels, and some gold jewelry. My eyeliner was applied thickly, and I had back eye shadow on. Kayla, Lisa, and Kara were dressed similarly, and the guys were in suits.

Why are we dressed up? Today is my parents funeral.

Over the week Kayla and I had been getting calls from our family, giving us their condolences. But it didn't matter, my parents, who I just met and fallen in love with, were gone, and nothing could change that fact.

On a happier note (if you could call it that) Kayla was coming to live with me in Baltimore. She was already packed up, and would be leaving with us to go home tomorrow. We worked it out so that she would finish high school in Dulaney high school, where I had went. After she graduated she would join us on tour, as Vinnie's merch assistant. Or, in Jack's words, a merch bitch.

"Roxy?" Alex knocked quietly on the church's bathroom door, and he came in. I owed Alex huge, throughout this whole thing he had been calm and there for me. He was my rock.

"Hey," I mumbled, hugging him, "what's up?"

"It's getting ready to start," he whispered, kissing my forehead.

My breath hitched and I closed my eyes.

I couldn't do this. How was I supposed to listen to stories about my parents, and not cry? I took a deep breath, I had to do this. I had to be strong for Kayla.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked, rubbing my back, "we don't have to go out there."

"Yes," I sniffed, "I have too."

Alex nodded and kissed me. I melted into the kiss. As much as my life can change, I knew my relationship with Alex would never change.

"C'mon," I said, grabbing Alex's hand and pulling him into the church. We sat in the front pew, with the rest of our friends and Kayla.

Kayla smiled sadly at me, and I saw she had tears in her eyes. I gave her hug then directed my attention to the priest.

~!~

I stood there, looking down at my parents grave, we had just buried them.

All of my family was going to some party some cousin of mine was holding, but I wasn't going. I was in no mood to talk to people.

I heard Alex sigh and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I can't believe their gone," Kayla whispered, who was standing next to me, "one day their there, and the next, their not."

I nodded my head and I felt tears starting to fall down my cheeks, "life isn't fair sis."

"I know," Kayla replied, starting to cry harder, "but why us?"

"Kayla, Roxy," Alex said, standing in front of us, "I know how your feeling."

"No you don't," Kayla snapped, "what's the worst thing that happened to you?"

"My brother killed himself," Alex replied, blunt.

"Oh," Kayla sighed, "sorry."

Alex shook his head, "doesn't matter right now. But listen to me," he wrapped an arm around both of our shoulders, "I love you both. Kayla, I know I haven't known you long, but I do, you're my little sister. Roxy, you know I love you with my whole heart. So, when I say this, I mean it. You need to talk to me, or someone else about this."

"Why?" Kayla asked, "I can't describe what I'm feeling! No one even cares!"

"Yes they do!" Alex shouted back, "Kayla, when Daniel died, I was a mess. Ask your sister. It took all of my inner strength not to break down everyday, and the only that helped was talking to someone."

"What if you don't want to?" Kayla questioned, in a small voice.

"I'm not saying it has to be now," he answered, "but within the next month."

I nodded my head, knowing he was right.

"Okay," Kayla sighed, then she started crying again. I pulled her into a hug, and I started crying too. Alex wrapped his arms around the both of us, and I stood there sobbing into his shirt.

* * *

**Sorry this was sad!**

**I'm listening to Pierce the Veil while editing this (which might explain why this chapter was kinda depressing...) so if I missed while editing, sorry!**

**I want to get to know you guys! So I'm going to ask you a question, and you're going to answer it while reviewing this.**

**Question: What's your favorite band (other than All Time Low) right now?**

**My answer: Pierce the Veil. Or Black Veil Brides...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or any other name brand I use in this story**

**Review! And the outfit's on my Polyvore!**

**P.S GGInStereo and Carlin Davis, I updated. Your turn!**


	27. Chapter 27

Roxy's POV  
*Three Weeks Later*

I rolled over in bed and snuggled closer to Alex. He tightened his grip on my waist and buried his face into my shoulder.

"Morning," he whispered.

"Morning," I groaned, getting out of bed.

"What are we doing today?" Alex asked, still laying in bed.

"We're going over some plans for tour," I answered, starting to get dressed, "and Jack's going to be here in ten."

"I'm up!" Alex shouted, jumping out of bed. Last time Alex was asleep and Jack came over, Jack jumped onto Alex. At least he realized not to make the same mistake twice.

I slid my "keep a breast" tank top over my head, put on my Glamour Kills shorts, and sat on the bed, waiting for Alex to get ready.

He came out of the closet wearing basket ball shorts and All Time Low merch shirt.

"Babe?" I asked him, "why are you wearing our clothes?"

He shrugged, "felt like it."

"Whatever," I replied, laughing. I grabbed his hand and pulled him downstairs, where Kayla, Kara, and Rian were eating breakfast. We joined them and I starting eating an apple.

"Shit," Kayla mumbled, looking at her watch, "I'm going to be late."

"Then just skip first block," I said, like I was stating the obvious.

"Great remodeling," Rian stated, looking at me, "she must be so proud to be your sister."

Kayla laughed, "actually I am. I'm just never going to take her advice."

"I'm right here, you know?" I asked her, arching my eyebrow.

"Yep," Kayla answered, getting up from the table and slinging her bag onto her shoulder, "bye!"

"Bye!" I shouted back, hearing the door slam shut.

"What you going to be like when you have kids?" Kara inquired, laughing.

Alex starting choking on the water he was drinking, and I felt the color drain out of my cheeks.

"Kids?" Alex gasped.

Rian smiled, clearly enjoying our discomfort. "Yep, kids. You know, little Roxy's and Alex's running around the house?"

"We haven't talked about it," I mumbled, hoping to drop this discussion.

"Well, I want kids," Kara said, "Rian and I already talked about it."

"Your not even engaged," Alex replied.

"So?" Kara asked, "it's better to know their opinion before you're in too deep."

I looked over at Alex, wondering what he was thinking. Did he want kids?

Did I want kids?

Thankfully our discussion was interrupted by Jack, Lisa, Zack, and Matt walking into our house.

"Hello," Matt said, kissing my cheek, "how are you Roxy?"

"Better and better everyday," I answered.

It was the truth though, I had been feeling better lately, and so had Kayla. I think Alex was right when he said I needed to let it out, because ever since I talked to him, around a week ago, I had felt better.

"Good," Matt smiled, "I did bring you a Mickey Mouse though, in case you needed comfort." Then he pulled out a plush Mickey Mouse from behind his back and set in on my lap.

"Careful," Jack mock-whispered, "you don't know where that has been."

"Please," I groaned, kissing Matt on his check, "thank you."

"No problem," Matt replied, sitting down at the table, "now down to business."

"Wait," Zack said, "I have something to do first."

"And that would be?" Lisa prompted.

Zack sighed, "Roxy, remember when you said I had a girlfriend?"

"Yeah," I answered, "and you denied it."

"Fine," Zack blushed, "I did. But now I want you to meet her, and please remember that I like her, and she is actually really nice. No judging."

"Okay," we all agreed.

Zack walked out of the house, and came back in with a girl I thought I would never see again, hanging off of his arm.

Zoe. Alex's ex-girlfriend.

* * *

**Last update of the day! Hope you liked it!**

******Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or any other name brand I use in this story**

******Review! And outfit's on my Polyvore**

******Question: Favorite All Time Low music video? You can name two.**

******I personally like "The Girl's A Straight-Up Hustler, and Coffee Shop Soundtrack**

**********P.S. Carlin Davis, I updated. Time for you too! **


	28. Chapter 28

Roxy POV

"Zoey?" Alex asked.

"Hello again," Zoey said, waving at everybody.

I sat there, speechless.

Zack knew that Zoey was worthless! The only reason she was even with Alex was because of his money and because he was famous. Did he want the same thing to happen to him?

"What the fuck, Zack?" I screamed, getting up from my chair and pulling him into our back room.

"What's wrong?" Zack asked me, "I swear she's a good person."

"Please," I scoffed, "she's not. She's just going to use you!"

"I highly doubt that," Zack replied, "she's not like that."

"Yes she is!" I yelled, "Zack, you saw her and Alex together! You know what she's like!"

"She said she was only like that to him because he was douche to her," Zack mumbled.

My eyes widened, "what? You know he's not like that! Obviously, she's lying! Why are you believing her?"

"Because!" Zack shouted, "for once I have a girlfriend who actually loves me and doesn't pretend she does!"

"That was a cheap shot," I whispered, "and you know it."

Zack shrugged, "it's the truth."

"You know what?" I groaned, "fine! Date her, but when she breaks your heart, or uses you, or makes you feel like shit, don't come crying to me or the guys, because we warned you."

"She won't do that," Zack said, then he left the room.

I stood there, leaning against the wall, fuming. How the hell could he like her? There's not one good quality in her personality, and she's so fake it's annoying.

I rolled my eyes and walked out of the back room, going back into the kitchen. Everyone was standing around, not talking, and glaring at Zack and Zoey.

"Let's start this meeting," I stated, sitting down at the table.

~!~

"This meeting is over!" Matt shouted, closing his laptop, "thank God."

I nodded my head and sat up from Alex's shoulder. The meeting had been over two hours, and extremely boring.

"What now?" Rian asked, looking at everybody.

"Video games!" Jack screamed, starting to run down the stairs that lead to our basement. Alex grabbed my hand and pulled me down the stairs, with everybody following after us.

Kara, Lisa, and I sat on the floor, leaning against the couch, and we started talking quietly, not wanting to bother to guys. Zoey, however, sat on Zack's lap and started complaining that the guys were playing too loud.

"I'm thirsty," Alex stated, getting up from the couch, "anyone want anything?"

"Beer!" We all shouted, and Alex nodded, starting to walk up the stairs.

A few minutes later Zoey left the room, saying something about her jacket being in the car.

~!~

"What's taking Alex so long?" Jack whined, "I want beer!"

"Okay," I laughed, "I'll go help him."

As I was walking up the stairs I heard voices, and I could tell it was Alex and Zoey talking. So, I opened the door that led from the stairs to the kitchen, and I leaned against the wall, watching them.

"C'mon," Zoey purred, "you know you want me."

Alex was leaning against the wall, with his arms crossed over his chest. Zoey was slowly getting closer to him.

"No, I don't," Alex said, "I have a girlfriend, and you're a bitch."

"Please," Zoey scoffed, "she's a tramp."

"No she's not!" Alex yelled, "she's an amazing person!"

"Stop lying to yourself," Zoey whispered, "I know you want to be with me." Then Zoey pressed her lips to Alex's.

Alex tried to pry Zoey off of him, but she wasn't letting go.

I decided this was the time I should step in. I walked into the kitchen and loudly cleared my throat.

Zoey jumped away from Alex, and her eyes were wide.

"I'm so sorry Roxy," she said, "he kissed me and wouldn't let me go!"

"What?" Alex yelled, "no, Roxy, that's not what happened I-"

I held up my hand, and Alex stopped talking. "I saw the whole thing," I stated, "and Zoey, you're a liar and a bitch."

"You don't believe me!" Zoey shouted, starting to fake cry, "I can't believe you!" Then she ran out of the house, and I saw her get into her car and start to back out of the driveway.

"Roxy, I swear to God," Alex started to say, but I cut him off by pressing my lips to his.

"I know she came on to you," I said, when I pulled away from him.

"Thank God," Alex groaned, hugging me.

I smiled and hugged him back, closing my eyes.

"What the fuck just happened?" Kara asked, both her and Lisa standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

* * *

**Sorry I've been gone for so long! Long story short, I went on vacation and on Saturday night I got sick. Sunday I didn't feel any better, so my mom is letting me skip school today! Woo! **

**I'm also sorry if this chapter was shit, I never write well when I'm sick...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or any other name brand I use in this story**

**Review!**

**Question:**

**Blueberry or chocolate muffins?**

**Normally I would say chocolate, but lately I've been eating blueberry... what about you?**


	29. Chapter 29

Roxy POV

"Zack's bitch of a girlfriend tried to have sex with me!" Alex shouted.

"We saw that!" Kara yelled back, and Lisa nodded.

"What the fuck is wrong with that chick?" I said, disgusted that someone would even try to do that.

"Not sure," Lisa sighed, both her and Kara walking into the kitchen.

"I wanna tell Zack," Alex announced, "then he'll dump that freak."

"What is taking so long?" Jack groaned, walking up the stairs, everybody was behind him, "I want my beer."

"And why are people screaming?" Rian inquired.

"Because," Alex answered, "she," he pointed to Zoey, "kissed me and tried to get me to cheat on Roxy."

"That's insane!" Zack shouted, "why are you all picking on her!"

"It's the truth!" I screamed, "Kara, Lisa, and I all saw it!"

"Great eye witnesses Alex," Zack scoffed, "two are girlfriends and one is your best friend."

"Dude!" Alex yelled, "I'm not fucking lying!"

Zack threw his hands into the air, "I can't trust any of you when it comes to Zoey! None of you like her, so of course you're going to make up things about her!"

"We're not making it up!" Lisa shrieked.

"Zoey," Zack turned to her, "did you kiss Alex?"

"Never," she whispered, "and the fact you all are saying this is killing me! I just want you guys to like me."

I groaned, "oh please, I saw you do it!"

"I believe Zoey," Zack announced, "I trust her to tell me the truth."

"Wait a second," Jack said, "I know I didn't see this happen, but you're seriously are going to believe your girlfriend over friends you've known for eight years?"

"Yes," Zack replied, "I am. Because unlike you guys, she will tell the truth to me. I know we've all lied to each other at one point in our lives, and Zoey hasn't lied to me."

"Then get out," I stated.

"What?" Zack questioned.

"If you're going to believe that slut over your friends then get out of the house," I answered. "I can't even look at you!"

"Fine!" Zack screamed, both him and Zoey leaving the house, "fuck all of you!"

"Screw you!" Alex yelled back.

I ran into the living room, with Kara and Lisa behind me. We all sat on the couch, leaning on each other. The guys came in shortly later, and they just stared at the wall, thinking.

~!~

"What the fuck is wrong with you guys?" Kayla asked, walking into the house, "you all look dead."

"I feel dead," I replied.

"Me too," Alex agreed.

"Same here," Jack sighed.

"What happened?" Kayla raised her eyebrow.

"Zack is believing a ho over us," Rian answered, "he said because we've lied to him before he basically can't trust us."

"Does anyone remember even lying to him?" Lisa inquired.

"I've never," Kara said, "he was one of those people you can't lie to, ever."

"So, what are you going to do?" Kayla asked.

"I never want to work with him ever again," Alex stated. We all nodded our heads in agreement.

"So, what should we do about that?" Jack questioned, "I mean are we really going to…" He left the sentence hanging, not wanting to say it aloud. But I knew what he was implying.

"Let's vote," Alex said, "all in favor of kicking Zack out?"

Rian, Jack, Alex, and I raised our hands, and I felt tears come into my eyes. I didn't think this was ever going to happen to our band.

"I'll go call Keith," Rian said, getting off of the couch and starting to dial our manager's number.

Alex looked at me, "you okay?"

I nodded my head, "I'll be fine."

He smiled softly at me and pulled me into a hug. I leaned my head on his shoulder and let a few tears fall onto his shirt.

* * *

**You all are going to hate me for that, huh?**

**Just for the record, Zack is still in the band, I'm just kicking him out for story purposes. **

**Oh! I went to the doctors yesterday and he said I could have strep or mono. Lucky me! LOL**

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or any other name brand I use in this story**

**Review!**

**Question: Favorite school grade?**

**I'm going to say my favorite was second grade... my teacher rocked! LOL**


	30. Chapter 30

Roxy POV  
*One Week Later*

"So here's to our new bassist, Jason," Alex said, holding up his glass of champagne, "cheers!"

"Cheers!" We all screamed, and I touched my glass to Alex's before slipping the drink.

"I officially want to thank all of you for hiring me," Jason said, "it means a lot."

"Well you're talented, good looking, an idiot, and fun, so you fit All Time Low well," Jack replied.

Alex laughed, "did you just say Jason is hot?"

Jack shrugged, "I don't get it, girls can say other girls are pretty, but guys can't say other guys are good looking without it meaning something else."

"I agree," Kara said, "it doesn't make sense."

"Are all of your conversations like this?" Jason asked.

"Yep," I answered, "and drinking, partying, and mine and Alex's wedding."

"That's perfectly okay with me," Jason said, "so when are we going on tour?"

"In three weeks," I answered, "Kara, Lisa, you're coming right?"

"Yeah," Kara nodded.

"Are you sure I can't go?" Kayla whined.

Ever since Kayla and I have moved in together, she had changed. She's gone from the girl who never partied to one who had a lip ring, drank almost as much as I did, and cussed like a truck driver.

"Sorry sis," Alex said, "you're still in school."

"Wait," Jason stated, looking at Kayla, "you're in high school?"

"Yeah," she answered, "why?"

"You look at least twenty," he replied.

Kayla blushed, "thanks."

"But since you're staying," I said, "you are in charge of planning most of the wedding."

"I know," Kayla groaned, "we've been over all of it. Before I make a decision I have to ask you, and you have total control over the guest list and dresses."

I nodded, "nice to know you pay attention."

"Can I ask a question?" Jason said.

"Go for it," Rian answered.

"What happened to Zack?" Jason asked, bluntly.

"We don't talk about it," Lisa mumbled, "it was an argument that got out of control."

"Okay," Jason said, slowly.

Music started playing over the loudspeaker and some people started heading toward the dance floor in the middle of the restaurant.

"May I have this dance?" Alex asked, grabbing my hand.

I giggled, "why not."

We walked to the dance floor and I wrapped my arms around Alex's neck. Jack and Lisa, Kara and Rian, and Kayla and Jason joined us, starting to dance near us.

I narrowed my eyes at Kayla and Jason, sure he was a good guy and all, but he was twenty-two and she was eighteen.

"Getting overprotective?" Alex chuckled in my ear.

I shrugged, "I'm the older sister, it's my job."

"Daniel actually was like that to me," Alex recalled, "when I like, fifteen or sixteen he watched over me."

"Really?" I asked, and Alex nodded. "That's sweet."

"Anyway," Alex said, "what do you think of Jason?"

"He's awesome," I replied, "he's plays really good, has a nice voice, and is a lot like us."

"I can't believe we found him in a week," Alex mumbled, "must have been luck."

"I'll believe that," I looked up toward the ceiling, "or someone's watching over us."

Alex smiled, "either works," then he pressed his lips to mine. I kissed him back and everything was perfect, for once.

Or so I thought….

* * *

**See! I can be nice! I updated twice! LOL**

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or any other name brand I use in this story**

**Outfit on my Polyvore! **

**Review!**

**Check out my profile on here! I added some ATL related stuff!**

**Question:**

**Red or blue pens?**

**I prefer red... I like editing in them! LOL**


	31. Chapter 31

**I'm sorry!  
I know this doesn't make up for the fact that I haven't updated in FOREVER, but I've had a really stressful last few days. Neighbors going into the hospital, then getting out and going to a nursing home, then going back to hospital, and I don't even know what now. But I do know something, I've spent waaaay to much time in hospitals. LOL. **

**Anyway, this chapter is short, but really important. **

**Oh! So I've decided I'm not going to do a sequel for this, but more like a Part Two. It's going to be in this story, and everything from chapter 1 to 32 (which I'll start writing tomorrow) will be Part One, and everything after that is Part Two.  
I hope you like this idea!**

**And thank you for Carlin Davis for helping with my writers block, love ya sis! Now update. LOL**

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or any other name brand I use in this story**

**Review! And the outfit's on my Ployvore.**

**

* * *

**Matt POV

I climbed onto the bus and sighed at the sight of the band. Lisa, Kara and Roxy were sitting on the couch, leaning on each other, and Alex, Jack and Rian were staring off into space, frowning. Jason was the only one who actually looked excited.

"What's up guys?" I asked softly, not waning to bother them.

Ever since Zack left the band (well more like kicked out…) everyone had been in bad moods. They didn't play as well, they had less fun on stage, and they didn't even work out anymore, (every Saturday Zack made them get up and go to the gym with him.)

The worse thing was that not only could the crew tell there was something wrong, but the fans could as well.

I had tried to ask the guys if they were consider letting Zack back in, but they would just cut me off with a "no" and walk away.

"Hi," Roxy mumbled, sighing.

"Are you guys excited?" I asked, trying to pump them up.

"No," Jack replied, bluntly.

"Aw," I laughed, "does someone need a hug from Mickey?"

"Matt go the fuck away," Alex said, "we're not in the mood."

"Okay," I replied, backing off, "I'll be back later."

I got off the bus and closed the door. Walking back to the crew's bus I shook my head, this band was heading in a very bad direction.

* * *

Roxy POV

Alex, Jack, Rian and I shuffled offstage, heading into the green room. Lisa and Kara were waiting for us, while Jason left to go clubbing with Vinny and Flyzik.

"It was a good show," Kara said, slightly grimacing.

"You're lying skills suck," I mumbled, sitting down on the couch, "but that show sucked worse."

"No offense but you guys have lost you're," Lisa paused, trying to find the right word, "pizzazz."

"I agree," Alex whispered.

"I miss the old All Time Low," I stated, "no offense Jack, but Zack is better at jumping around on stage. You're job is to run around and be crazy, and it seems like you don't get time to do that anymore."

"None taken," Jack replied, sadly, "I guess Jason hasn't learned what his job is."

"He doesn't play like Zack," Rian mused.

"No one plays like Zack," Kara laughed, "that's why we loved him, he had his own style."

"No pick," Alex chuckled, "that was cool."

I nodded my head, "and our sound is different."

"I don't think Jason is playing the parts right," Lisa said, "they don't sound right."

"No," Kara disagreed, "it's not that, it's just the atmosphere isn't the same anymore. When Zack was here it was fun, full of jokes, and brotherly and sisterly love. Now it's just sad and depressing."

"So basically we suck," Rian said.

Kara and Lisa nodded their heads.

"Great," I groaned, "this sucks."

"I feel like a part of me is missing," Jack said, "I miss Zack."

"We all do," I agreed.

"But I don't want him back until he realizes he's wrong," Alex said, "he needs to realize that we're his friends and we're telling the truth, he shouldn't believe a ho over us."

"Yeah!" Jack shouted, "bro's before ho's!"

I rolled my eyes, "guys," I said, trying to get everyone serious again, "this is really a major problem."

"So, what do we do?" Rian asked.

**

* * *

**

**Question time!**

**Do you have a nickname? If so what?**

**I have a few, my friend Ryan calls me Aly, Kelsey calls me Lelia, Will calls me baby girl/babe and other name a guy would call his gf, and everyone else calls me klutz.**


	32. Chapter 32

**I apologize in advance for this chapter. It's sad.**

**

* * *

**Roxy POV

"Guys, please don't do this," Matt pleaded with us, referring to the paperwork we were signing.

"Matt," Rian sighed, "it's over. You know, I know it, our fans know it, just let it go."

"Whatever," Matt crossed his arms over his chest and ignored us.

I looked over at Jack and Alex, and my heart broke. Both them had tears in their eyes, and they were looking over the contract that Hopeless had given us to sign, stating we no longer were a band.

Alex flipped through the contract and stopped on the last page, grabbed the pen that was sitting on the table, and signed his name to the document.

His was the last signature we needed, and I felt my heart drop. My music career was over.

"Thanks," Matt grumbled, grabbing the paper off of the table, "I'll see you guys around," then he left the room, leaving Jason, the guys, Kara, Lisa and I standing around.

"Bye, and thanks for the opportunity," Jason whispered, then he left the room.

"It's over," Alex whispered, and he sniffed.

I walked over to him and hugged him tightly, and everyone else joined in.

"What's now?" Lisa asked, pulling away from our hug. Alex pulled me to his side, and I leaned my head on his chest.

"I'm going to apply to online college," I stated, "study teaching."

Rian nodded his head, "I'm going to college with Kara. This means you two," he looked at Alex and I, "have the house to yourselves. All of my stuff is out, I packed last night and it's in Kara's car."

"My mom and dad offered me a job at their law firm," Jack said, "but since it's based in California, Lisa and I are moving."

I felt like the breath had been knocked out of me. I knew we wouldn't see each other as much anyone, but did everyone really have to move?

Is this we came to?

"I'm going to work with dad," Alex stated, "since I know a lot speakers now he can get me a good job."

Everyone nodded their heads, and I felt my eyes fill up with tears.

"This is it," Jack whispered, and I nodded my head.

All of sudden everyone was hugging each other and crying, promising to never loose touch.

"I love you, sis," Jack said, hugging me, "and I swear I'm going to be at your wedding, with a good speech written."

I laughed a little, "thanks Jack."

"I'll miss you," he whispered in my ear, then he kissed my cheek.

"Love ya," I said, and he walked away from me, to talk to Kara.

"Come here," Rian said, pulling me into a hug. "Now you're responsible for Alex, take good care of him."

"I will," I replied, smiling through the tears now flowing freely out of my eyes. "I love you Ri Ri, promise me we'll talk?"

"Of course Rox," Rian pulled me, "and I love you too."

Kara and Lisa then pushed Rian out of the way and both girls starting hugging me fiercely.

"When you need help with the wedding call me," Lisa demanded, and I nodded.

"Me too," Kara added, "we'll be there in a heart beat. And not just wedding stuff."

"I'll do the same for two," I stated, and the girls hugged me again.

When I pulled away from the them I saw the guys hugging, but Rian and Alex both held out their arms making room for me. I slipped in between them.

"It's been a good run," Jack said, "we've had some good times."

"Keep in touch," Alex whispered, and Jack and Rian nodded.

We all gave each other one more hug then pulled away, and I faced the door. Alex grabbed my hand and nodded at me. I opened the door and starting walking out of it, leaving the Hopeless headquarters.

When everyone reached their cars no one said a thing, no one even waved at each other. We merely got into cars, and drove away, leaving our dream behind us.

Or so we thought…

**

* * *

**

**Chapter one of Part Two, or chapter 33, however you want to look at it, will be up tomorrow!**

**Again, I'm sorry this was sad!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or any other name brand I use in this story**

**Review! And the outfit's on my Polyvore!**

**Question: What are you listening to while reading this?**

**I'm listening to The Listening by Eyes Set to Kill**


	33. Part Two: Chapter 1

Roxy POV  
*One Year Later*

I sat on the couch, reading over a paper I was writing for college, which I was taking online.

Alex walked into the house, and I smiled at him. He sat down on the couch and closed my laptop, pulling me into his lap.

We had been married for a year now, and that was the last time I had seen or talked to, Rian, Kara, Lisa, and Jack. For people who use to be so close, we had really drifted a part.

"Alex," I whined, trying to get his arms off of me, "I have to finish."

"When is it due?" he inquired.

"Tomorrow," I chuckled. Alex sighed and let me go, and I went back to editing. "How was work?" I mumbled, staring at the computer.

He shrugged, "it was work. Same old, same old."

I nodded and went back to working. It was silent for a few minutes, I knew Alex was reading over my shoulder, and I smirked. All of a sudden I jumped, because my phone started ringing.

"Hello Kayla," Alex answered it for me, and I grimaced.

Kayla had moved out nine months ago, because she got pregnant. It happened on the night of the Homecoming dance, and supposedly her and her boyfriend are in love, and "have no regrets." They were now living together in an apartment across from the college where her boyfriend went to school. Kayla had a part time job.

"Yeah, she's here, what's up?" Alex asked. He cocked his head to the side, "well that's weird." Another pause. "I'll tell her, bye sis."

"What's going on?" I asked, slowly, as Alex hung the phone up.

"Your sister has a surprise for you," he answered, putting my phone on the coffee table, "she'll be here soon."

I nodded and saved my report, then turned my computer off, resting it on the table.

Alex looked at me with sad eyes, and I knew exactly what he was thinking. Not a day went by that I didn't think about it.

All Time Low.

We had done that for at least ten years of our lives, and just giving up like that seemed silly. Alex and I had talked about trying to get a new band together, but we decided against it. If the band didn't consist of Jack, Zack (who broke up with Zoey), and Rian, there was no point.

The doorbell rang and I answered it, it was Kayla.

"What's up?" I asked, letting her into the house.

"I need you both to come with me," Kayla stated, slightly smiling.

"Why?" I asked, suspicious.

"You'll see," she replied, and I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Alex yelled, "I'm bored, let's go!" Then he ran out of the house, and got into the car. I shook my head at him, but followed him anyway, getting into the back seat.

"So Kayla," Alex said, "can you tell us where we're going?"

"50's diner," she replied, and I smiled. When we were teenagers, Jack, Zack, Rian, Alex, the girls and I always use to hang out there. It was the only place in town that had good food.

* * *

Jack POV

"Why are we here?" I groaned, leaning against the booth seat. Lisa shrugged and went back to looking at the menu.

Kayla had called Lisa and I (we had kept in touch with her, she was a good kid), and she told us she had something huge to tell us. Lisa and I were in Baltimore staying with my parents for the weekend, so we decided to come.

I just wished I knew what it was…

* * *

Rian POV

Kara and I pulled into the parking lot of "50s diner" and I smiled, the memories coming back to me. I got out of the car and opened the door for Kara, then we both walked around the back seat and started unbuckling Ava and Sam from their car seats.

Yes, I Rian Dawson have two kids.

After All Time Low broke up I moved in with Kara and one thing led to another and we were parents! I had asked her to marry me two months ago and now we were engaged. I finally had a family.

Kayla had called Kara and I and told us she wanted to have lunch with us. I assumed she wanted to talk with Kara about our wedding, but I came along anyway.

I took Kara's hand and we started walking into the restaurant. I opened the door for her, but she stopped in the doorway.

"What's wrong?" I inquired, trying to look past her.

Kara's eyes filled up with tears and she moved so I could see, then my jaw dropped.

* * *

Zack POV

I groaned at got into the car, starting to drive toward the diner.

I didn't want to go there, mostly because I knew what Kayla was going to say to me. Even after I was kicked out of the band Kayla, for some reason, kept in touch with me.

And today I knew she was going to tell me that I needed to call Roxy and Alex, and ask if I could be in a band with them. Kayla knew they wanted to get a band back together, and so did I, but I wasn't going to ask them. They kicked me out, and that was that.

I parked and got out of the car, walking into the diner.

"Holy fuck," I mumbled, when I saw who else was in here.

* * *

Roxy POV

"I don't know why we're here," I complained, getting out of the car. Alex pulled me to his side.

"Just go with it, it might be something good," then he kissed me, softly.

"C'mon," Kayla groaned, walking inside the restaurant.

Alex and I followed her, but we stopped when we saw everyone.

Everyone being Lisa, Jack, Rian, Kara, and Zack. And boy did they looked pissed.

* * *

**Part Two people! What do you think?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or any other name brand I use in this story**

**Question... Favorite hardcore/emo/screamo/metal death band?**

**I have two...Pierce the Veil and Black Veil Brides...I can't choose between them. (I'm excited I'm seeing Pierce the Veil in December!)**


	34. Part Two: Chapter 2

Roxy POV

"Kayla!" Jack yelled, "what the fuck did you do!"

"I'm doing the right thing," Kayla said, walking over to the booth where Lisa and Jack were sitting. "You all want the band back together, but you lost touch, so I took it upon myself to get you guys back together."

"This isn't your place, Kayla," I groaned, "we're all adults, we can handle this."

"Well, apparently you can't," Kayla snapped at me.

I rolled my eyes at her and crossed my arms over my chest.

"So," Jack said, and I looked at him.

"What?" I asked.

"This is awkward," Rian sighed, and I nodded.

"What's with the kids?" Alex inquired.

"Well," Kara smiled, "you guys meet Sam and Ava, their Rian's and mine."

"Really?" I asked, astonished.

"Yeah," Rian smiled, holding Sam.

"You guys are fucking idiots," Kayla growled, "I'm giving you the chance to get back your dream and your all just standing here! Do something!"

"What do you want us to do, Kayla!" Zack yelled. "Admit that we want All Time Low back? We all know it! But let's face it, we've all moved on in our lives!"

"I want it back," Lisa admitted, and I looked at her.

"You weren't even in the band," I mumbled.

"So?" Kara asked, "just because we weren't in it doesn't mean we didn't love it. I want it back too."

"It's different for you guys though," Alex pointed out, "all you have to do it listen, we have to write the music and tour together. And now it's even worse, because we haven't seen each other in a year."

"Do you want it back?" Kara asked, bluntly.

Alex sighed and nodded his head.

"I do too," Jack said, "I loved it."

Alex nudged my side and I chuckled, "fine, I'll admit it, I want All Time Low back." Then I looked at Zack, "with you, of course."

"I think it would be amazing to be back," Zack grinned, "thanks sis."

"Say it Rian," Kara said, and Rian sighed.

"Don't get me wrong guys," Rian said, "I'd love more than anything than to get ATL back together, but I'm a dad now, and Kara and I are getting married. I don't think it would be fair for her if I left her."

"Idiot," Kara laughed, "I want the band back together! We'll figure it out."

"Are you sure?" Rian asked.

"She already said yes!" Jack yelled, "let it go Rian, you two will work it out, let's just get this thing back together!"

I laughed, "I've missed you Jack."

"I'm sure you all have," Jack replied, "I'm loveable."

Alex rolled his eyes, "and you're still the self-conceited bitch that I love."

"Oh you know it baby," Jack winked at Alex.

"Hey guys," Zack interrupted them, "are we really doing this?"

I looked at Rian, Jack, Zack and Alex, "I think we are."

"I think it's time we gave our old managers a call," Alex said, taking his phone out of his pocket.

* * *

**Hey guys, so I have a couple of things to say:**

**One, please go check out my NEW STORY The Outcasts. It doesn't have ATL in it, but it's a Black Veil Brides/fantasy fic. It's different from what I normally write, so it would mean a lot to me if you read it.**

**Two, please go check out hometown-hero-national-nobody story "Dreams Only Last For A Night" I'm co-writing it with her and reviews mean a lot to us!**

**I think that's about it, I'm going to post this now, I hope you liked it!**

**Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or any other name brand I use in this story**

**Question: What are you watching/listening to while reading this?**

**I'm watching the Big Bang Theory. Heehee, I love this show. LOL.**


	35. The End

Roxy POV  
*Five Months Later*

"It's our tour bus!" Alex screamed, sprinting out of our house and running toward the bus, hugging it. I shook my head but followed him anyway.

We loaded our luggage then walked onto the bus, and I smiled, the feeling of touring washing over me. I had always loved touring mostly because I love going to new places.

Matt Flyzik and Vinny Vegas were sitting on the couch in the front lounge, and I sat down beside them.

"Whatcha doing?" I asked.

Vinny shrugged, "nothing, I was trying to help Matt with his paperwork, but he yelled at me."

"You were doing it wrong!" Matt shouted, and I laughed.

"I missed you guys," I sighed, getting up off of the couch, "but now I'm going to go get a good bunk, before Jack beats me to it."

"I already did!" I heard Jack shout, and I ran into the bunk area, where I saw Jack laying down in the bottom right bunk.

"I'll just get the other bottom one then," I said, turning around, then I saw that Zack was laying in it. "Really?" I asked.

"Really," he replied.

"I hope you know you both suck," I mumbled, starting to climb into the top bunk. Alex was already laying down, and he helped me in.

"You look tired," I whispered, laying down beside him and looking at the bags under his eyes.

"I'm not," he replied, "I'm actually really excited."

"I am too," I stated, "I mean, I feel like this is our second chance at our dream."

"I feel the same way," Alex replied, "and it is."

"I just hope we don't fuck it up," I said, and Alex laughed.

~!~  
*One Day Later*

"We're here!" Rian yelled, and I ran off of the bus, following him.

The band and crew were right behind us, and we all sighed, looking at the Recher Theatre.

"This is going to be a kick ass show," Jack stated, and I nodded my head.

"What are we waiting for?" I asked, linking my arm with Alex's and Zack's, "let's go!" Then I started skipping into the venue, the guys running behind me.  
~!~

"Thank you guys so much for coming out tonight, it defiantly made the kick off of this tour awesome!" Alex yelled into this microphone.

"And to say thank you," I said, and the crowd quieted down, "we decided to play a new song, which will be on our next record!" The crowd cheered and I smiled.

"We're going to start recording after this tour," Jack continued for me, "oh, and Roxy wrote this song, so if you don't like it, it's her fault."

"It's called Pressure!" Alex yelled, and he started the intro to the song.

His eyes say love,  
and I die inside.  
He knows I don't believe,  
so why bring it up?

Quit pressuring me to say it,  
you know I don't believe.  
Don't make me say it.

You call me up,  
we talk for hours. (Why can't it always be like this?)

I say bye and hang up,  
you call me back,  
angry I didn't say it.

Quit pressuring me to say it,  
you know I don't believe.  
Don't make me say it.

Hands shaking,  
feeling numb,  
I say it: "I love you, too."

There I said it. (Are you happy?)  
Don't make me regret it.

"We're All Time Low and we'll see you next time!" I screamed, waving to the crowd, then I walked off stage.

"That was the best show ever!" Jack yelled, pulling me into a hug.

"It really was," Alex agreed, kissing me on the cheek.

"I'm glad we still have fans," Zack chuckled, "I was worried."

"Never worry," Rian said, "someone out there will always love us."

I smiled and I silently agreed with him, it was true.

"C'mon guys," Flyzik yelled, ushering us out of the venue, "we gotta go!"

I laughed and climbed onto the bus, heading for my bunk. Alex and I laid down and I closed my eyes, smiling hugely. We may have hit a rough patch in our All Time Low life, but we were back together, touring, and happy. This really is the life.

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**Yes guys, that really was the last chapter of this story. I've run out of ideas, and I think I left that on a happy note. If I wrote anymore it would just be filler, and I don't want to do that. I accomplished what I wanted to do, get All Time Low back together, and I did that. **

**I hope you guys understand!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or any other name brand I use in this story**

**REVIEW!**

**Oh, and please DO NOT USE THE LYRICS I used in this chapter. I wrote those and I worked VERY hard on them. Could you guys let me know what you think of them?**

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READ THIS STORY. ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO REVIEWED! I don't think I can list everyone who did review, but just know those who did, I LOVE you guys.  
Especially the one's who reviewed every chapter, and you guys know who you are! Love ya internet siblings! **

**Question:**

**If I wrote a FF about Black Veil Brides (because I deleted the one I had on here, I just didn't like it) would you read it?**


End file.
